Hermione in Forks Twilight Saga
by Alwyn18
Summary: Hermione moves to the quiet town of Forks Washington to hunt down the elusive Drygor, but what happens when she runs into the Cullen Family?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Cardiff, Hello Forks**

Hermione Granger walked through the Oval Basin on her way back to work from her holiday with the Doctor; she was pleased to be back in Cardiff

Suddenly something ran straight into her, knocking her flying.

"Oof! Hey watch where you're going!" She called as she got up, she turned to face the creep that had knocked her over, it was gone.

"You're in trouble before you've even got to the door!" Called a voice that Hermione couldn't help but smile at as Captain Jack Harkness walked up to her from the Water Tower feature just a few feet from where she now stood.

"I don't know what the hell that thing was, but if I ever see it again.... Oh never mind. Hello!" She greeted him with a great big hug.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like what I've got in stall for you."

*

"What?! But Jack I've just got back off my holiday, I don't need another one!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're the only one who can, and the only one I can spare, and you know that!" Jack replied to her ranting and she fell silent. Hermione knew he was right; they were still two men down after Tosh and Owen....

"Okay, I'll do it. I just hope someone's going to tell the Doctor about this."

"He already knows. So we'll drive you to the airport and then you've got to get off in New York, then get on a flight that will take you to Phoenix, and get on another plane to a place called Port Angeles where you will then get on a coach to Forks, apparently it always rains there."

"So I'll have to buy a brolly too. And what about K-9 can I take him with me?" Jack nodded.

He then told her that she'd be leaving in the morning, and that they will come and knock for her to wake her up.

Hermione went back home feeling like she should have put up a better fight, but Jack had been right after all, she was the only one they could spare.

"Okay, K-9! Come on, I'd better get you packed away for the flight." Hermione deactivated her robot dog, and packed him up in the box he came in. Then she set about packing all of her other stuff, like clothes and a carry-on bag. Before having a shower and going to bed.

*

She awoke the next morning to the sound of people talking; Jack, Gwen and Ianto were here.

"Morning all!" She declared as she walked through fully dressed to put the kettle, only to have Ianto stand in her way holding a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich.

"How long have you all been here?"

"Long enough for Ianto to get straight into the kitchen and cook, we've already eaten," Jack clapped his hands, "okay, you all packed?" Hermione nodded. So while she ate, the others heaved her luggage down to the SUV. They came back up and Jack explained that they would keep her car in the garage, and that she'd get her choice of American car which would be ready and waiting for her at her home.

"Oh and we've also enrolled you in the local school, so all you've got to do is get yourself a weekend job somewhere and you'll be.... What?" Hermione was staring at him.

"Jack I'm _nineteen_ years old! I shouldn't have to go to school!"

"You'll be fine. Come on it'll give you a chance to live normally for a while."

"Well then you might just as well take K-9 out of the boot if that's the way I'm going to be living now." Jack blinked.

"No K-9 is going with you, that was the only condition the Doctor gave me so that he would let you go." Hermione finished her sandwich and drained her coffee.

"Okay I'm ready. I'm getting the jitters so let's go before my bottle completely goes!" Laughing, they all exited the block and climbed into the SUV.

*

It was an eventful ride, Gwen started singing along to a song that was often played in the Hub, next to join in was Ianto, and then Jack, tapping out the beat on the steering wheel, Hermione joined in at the more powerful part of the song.

They sat for ten minutes waiting for the plane to arrive, and when it did, the tears started, Gwen had started Hermione off.

"I'll phone as soon as I get there." She said hugging them each in turn, then she grabbed her carry-on bag and, giving her friends on last wave, boarded the plane.

She found her seat and settled down, and waited for the plane to take off.

Once it did, she did something that took her completely by surprise, she burst into tears.

Tears all spent, Hermione eased herself to sleep on the plane as she felt claustrophobia creep up on her.

She awoke with a gentle start when the hostess asked the couple in front of her if they wanted anything; when the hostess came to her she felt hungry, Hermione chose a salad to start, with a chicken as a main course, and a chocolate mousse for pudding.

The next time she woke up, she heard the overview telling her first flight was at an end, so she got up and disembarked and went to collect her luggage, before going and getting her second plane (which only took an hour to get to Phoenix) then she finally reached Port Angeles and came out of the airport altogether and found the coach that would take her the rest of the way to Forks.

She sat listening to her I-pod watching the countryside change from a desert to lush greenery, then told the coach driver to stop at the stop just opposite her Torchwood rented house.

Unlocking the door she went inside, and sneezed.

"Oh my god! It looks like I'm going to have to do a little bit of cleaning before I do anything else." She said to the empty hallway as she picked up her luggage and hauled it up to her room.

Then she pulled out her CD player and bounced back down the stairs.

She found a plug socket and turned the volume up loud, and it was a very good rock CD, perfect for house work.

"Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, ooh baby can you hear me moan?" She sang along whilst she flung the windows and front door open.

Then she grabbed a broom, smiling at herself, she was a witch but she was using the muggle way of cleaning....oh well. She began sweeping the dust out of the house and into the garden.

Going back inside Hermione didn't notice two cars drive slowly past her house.

When she finished she knew that it was late, and jet lag had set in when she got to New York, although she was used to jet lag what with travelling with the Doctor, she never knew what time she was in nine times out of ten. So the jet lag didn't bother her much.

It was well past midnight in Forks, but all of Hermione's clocks told her that it was only half past three in the afternoon in Cardiff, and the cleaning had made her hungry, so she changed the clocks and then went out to her car (a very stylish Volvo, it was black, and had a little sticky-note on the dash board saying 'Torchwood' Hermione smiled as she jumped in and started it up.

She had to keep her wits about her, as she now had to drive on the wrong side of the road.

"Americans, why can't they drive on the right side of the road....oh wait, this is the right side of the road to them, silly little English girl!" Hermione chuckled to herself, as Alesha Dixon's 'Boy Does Nothing' blared enough but not too loud, through the radio. Of course it was going to take her a while to get used to America, let alone Forks.

She parked up outside an all night diner that looked pleasing, so she got out and braced herself for the impact her accent was going to have on these people.

"Why hello there, what can I get you, darlin'?" Asked the main waitress as Hermione picked up her menu and glanced down until she saw what she wanted.

"Burger with salad and a diet coke please." The waitress smiled and walked off.

Truth be told Hermione could tell by the waitress' eyes that Hermione had been the talk of the town, but, clearly, no one had told anyone that she would be English.

"There you go. Now you can either pay now, when you leave, or run a tab." Very well rehearsed.

"I'll pay now thank you." She gave the waitress the exact change and tucked into what must have been half a cow.

It took her the best part of fifteen minutes to eat the burger, and then she sat and admired the scenery, and sipped her coke. Then she saw an advertisement calling out for a doctor to help out with recent animal attacks.

She decided that she'd pop in on the way back from school tomorrow. Draining the rest of her coke she said her goodnights and went back out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bella and the Cullens**

She got home and lay on the sofa, and before she knew it, it was morning.

"Oh god, I'm going to have to get some sleep tonight." She got up off the sofa and stretched, then went to get dressed, if she left early enough she could eat her breakfast there.

"See you later K-9!" Hermione locked the door behind her and went over to her car, got in and started the heater, before she drove off, munching on her toast as she did.

She found a good spot to park, in between another Volvo and a red BMW convertible, and there were five people there. Taking a deep breath, Hermione made sure her gun was in her bag, and got out of the car.

"Hi there!" Called one of the people, the one who had addressed Hermione was leant against the BMW. She must've been at least a year younger that Hermione give or take a few months.

She had dark brown hair, as did two of the two boys, the other people had blonde hair, the blonde haired boy looked like he was in pain. They were all pale and had amber eyes....no wait all of them?

"Hello." she greeted in reply.

"Nice ride. Same year as this, just a different colour, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. And thanks my dad got it for me. It's nice to know that I'm not getting dirty looks from _everyone_!" The short haired girl giggled.

"Oh you'll get used to it! I'm Alice Cullen." Hermione took Alice's extended hand forcing herself to hold on as Alice's hand felt like it had been carved out of ice. It must be the weather; she thought to herself, Alice cocked her head to one side almost as if she heard her.

This sudden introduction then started everyone else off, the blonde haired lad that looked like he was in constant pain was Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale, the blonde haired girl, was his sister. The other two were Edward Cullen (the owner of the Volvo) and Emmett Cullen, apparently Rosalie and Jasper were the other halves of Emmett and Alice, Edward was still single.

"So do you have anyone special here?" Asked Rosalie, Hermione shook my head.

"No my boyfriend is back in England, I do miss him though." Hermione fell quiet for a moment before busying herself with her time table.

"Oh you're in one of my classes!" Stated Rosalie looking over Hermione's shoulder, "I can show where that one is, it looks like you've got Jasper in Chemistry and Emmett in Maths, but all the others are junior lessons, huh, you're a junior in senior lessons, you must be smart!!" there was something about Rosalie that made her just a little too intimidating for Hermione, but she seemed harmless enough, Jasper gave Hermione a small smile when she glanced at him and there was a moment where Hermione's eyes met his, and she could have sworn that she saw hunger, his eyes were black....no amber. Okay this was getting weird.

"Okay, sure."

"I'll walk you to your home room as you're in the same one as me, come on!"

And she was dragged by the elbow with Alice to her classroom.

The morning went by with Hermione being introduced to a lot of other people, at some point in the morning Alice just faded into the background, leaving Hermione to suffer at the mercy of all the attention that she was getting.

She was rescued on her way to biology, by Edward who swooped out of nowhere and steered her into the classroom.

"Thank you, I have absolutely no idea what happened to Alice but…."

"Oh if you get swept up by the crowds, we all just fade into the background, so sorry. I'm sure she'll be back by your side by lunch, which reminds me, before anyone else asks, would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Asked Edward, Hermione considered for a moment, before she was grabbed by the teacher, and told where to sit.

"Oh, Edward!" She called, Edward turned.

"Yeah I would thanks." She replied. Then took her seat the other side of the class.

Hermione sat in the class listening to the teacher go on about the differences between poison ivy and other ferns, she was given a work sheet, which were simple enough. She had a piece of paper next to her, so she decided to doodle on it.

Daydreaming whilst she was doodling, she kept going back in her mind to when her gaze met Jasper's, the colour and the lust, the hunger were all in those eyes. But Hermione just couldn't see the reason why.

She looked down at her doodle, and saw that she'd drawn the Cullens and the Hales, along with two others whom she didn't recognise.

The drawing was in the woods a little further up the road from her house, they all had the look of a pack of hunters on their faces. There was a little bit of shading around their mouths and somewhere just behind Alice, Jasper and Edward, there was a figure crouched looking a little injured, but the face couldn't be deciphered in amongst all of the ferns and twigs.

"Okay, there's the bell off you all go!" Hermione snapped out of her trance and saw Edward waiting by the door.

She screwed up the paper and shoved it in her bag.

"You seemed to be dreaming for the majority of that lesson, I know he's boring but he can't be _that_ boring!" Edward looked at her intrigued; Hermione giggled and said that she had just been daydreaming, as she knew the basics of the lesson.

"I'll meet you at the table." Edward walked…. No glided…. Over to the table where his family were waiting. Hermione was soon joined by Bella Swan who, she had been told her, had only been there a few months longer than Hermione.

"Right, the hot dogs are good but not the pizza, ooh they've jelly! This stuff is _so_ good!" Hermione took Bella's advice and stayed away from the pizza, but picked up a burger instead of a hot dog, and picked up a small strawberry cheese cake, and watched as Bella walked over to a different table, realising the significance of this Hermione made her way over to the Cullen's table. Alice instantly stood to pull a chair up for her.

"Sorry I left you earlier, but I don't like cramped spaces, or crowds for that matter." Alice apologised, Hermione shook her head.

"No matter, I was saved on the way to biology."

Hermione tucked into her burger and grimaced finding a napkin she spat out the mouthful she'd taken.

"Oh gross! What the hell?!" She lifted the bun up to see a burger, but it wasn't cooked, it was raw in the middle.

"If that was even half cooked that's all it was, that was…. Where are you going?" She asked as Rosalie picked up the burger and walked back up to the counter. Hermione turned back to the table, feeling a little more than embarrassed.

"Catch!" Called Rosalie, Hermione turned in time to see her throw another burger.

"I complained and told them it was me that had bought it. That one is cooked though. All the way through." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. Ah that's better!" She carried on eating while the rest of the table talked around her.

"Can I have a look at the picture you drew?" Hermione choked and stared up at Alice.

"How did you…?"

"I told her, sorry, I saw you drawing and though you might like to share." Hermione considered showing them but then shook her head.

"It was something personal; I'm not partial to showing people the tombstone I'd want when I died." Alice looked a little sad, so Hermione pulled out the drawing she'd done in the home room. And it was indeed the picture of her tombstone. She gave it to Alice and everyone stood up to look at it.

"Wow, that is really good, why didn't you take art?" Asked Emmett, Hermione shrugged.

"I only draw that good when I'm stuck in my own head, daydreaming. If I tried to copy that now and I wouldn't be able to do it." Alice and Rosalie all looked too sad, and Jasper had obviously seen it too because he then said something really random that made them all laugh.

"Trust you!" Sniggered Edward, giving Jasper a brotherly punch on the arm. Alice handed back the sheet of paper and everyone went back to their seats.

"So where abouts in Forks do you live?" This completely threw Hermione off track. Hermione had to stare at Emmett for a few moments, before answering.

"Oh about three minutes from the part of the woods that hasn't got a trail. Nice and quiet. And the best part about it is no neighbours so late nights with loud music!" She said making the girls giggled.

Hermione felt at ease with these people, but she was very well aware of the fact that almost everyone was looking at her. Rosalie suddenly glared at something behind Hermione.

"What is it with these people? Anyone would think we're aliens or something, what with the looks we're getting because we've got you sitting here!" Emmett snickered.

"She has a point though." Stated Edward as Mike Newton walked past their table. Giving the Cullens dirty looks, but not Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"It must be because you're absolutely gorgeous that they're acting like this, and don't say you're not because you are." Stated Emmett, the other boys nodded in agreement, the girls didn't mind much, just the usual playful jealousy.

"You said it not me. I don't like being modest, so I just try and ignore it if I can." Lunch was at an end. Hermione walked with Alice and Jasper to her next lesson, which was Gym. Apparently Jasper didn't do Gym because they'd had the choice, and Alice didn't have a lesson to go to, so Hermione got changed on her own.

She made her way out into the Gym, and stared up at the stands, feeling like she was being watched, and she was.

Alice and Jasper were up in the stands, and they were both watching her intently. Alice's face broke out into a great big grin and she waved, Jasper smiled a little and nodded at her.

The Gym session was with the juniors and it wasn't too bad, she had well enough balance, and managed to conquer the beams, and the frame, but she stalled when it came to the hoops. She didn't feel like she could make it, it must have been the heights that put her off, and then she remembered why.

She had fallen from a high ledge once and it had put her off the jumps from heights.

Something made her calm, she breathed in and took a jump for it, and by some miracle she managed to grab the hoops. She performed the rest of the stunt fairly well after that.

"That was impressive, a little rusty on the hoops though, but we'll work on that! Okay, now…" Hermione blanked after that, she took a seat on one of the benches and drained half of her bottle of water. Then she caught sight of the rest of the Cullen family, just minus Edward.

"Hermione!" Angela Weber called over to her at the end of the lesson; Hermione walked over to her with a little smile in the direction of the Cullens, Angela gawped at her.

"Have you gone completely nuts? The Cullens are not very friendly!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I honestly can't see why you are all so nasty to them, they're really quite nice." Angela nodded apparently wanted to believe that, but then Lauren Mallory butted in.

"If you believe that then you'd believe anything! The Cullens are nothing more than weird and the most unpopular people in the school, and Bella's reputation is slowly going out of the window!" Hermione glared at Lauren, who had a nasty smirk on her face, she was clearly going to be trouble for her, but hey what did she care?

"Hermione!" Hermione turned her head to look behind her, and saw Alice standing by the windows a little way down the corridor.

"And it looks like you aren't going to be able to start a reputation...or at least not a _good_ one anyway." Hermione didn't take any notice; she just walked over to Alice and walked with her to English.

English came and went as did Maths and Chemistry (both of which she had with Jasper and she also had Emmett in Maths), by the end of the day, jet lag had finally got the better of her.

Yawning, Hermione said goodbye to the Cullens and got into her car.

She struggled to stay awake on the way home, and by some stroke of luck she managed to get home safely.

Then she remembered the intention of going to the hospital, but tomorrow was Saturday, so she decided that she would go tomorrow morning.

"Hi K-9!" She called as she shut the door behind her.

She forced herself to eat something, forced herself to look at her e-mails (Jack was updating her on the Drygor that she was supposed to be after), before dragging herself up the staircase, getting into her pyjamas and falling into her bed, where she fell to sleep instantly.

The next morning, Hermione got up, had a shower got dressed and had some cereal before getting into her car and heading down to the hospital.

Once there she'd got to the reception desk before her nerves got the better of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist seemed nice enough.

"Erm... This is going to sound a little silly, but I'm here to apply for this." She gave the receptionist the paper with the information of the job on it.

"Okay, just take a seat over there and I'll get someone to come to you, Miss....?"

"Oh, Granger.... Hermione Granger." She left out the 'Doctor' part of her title because she knew from experience that she looked too young to be a doctor.

Taking a seat in reception, she started to flick through the magazines and it wasn't until someone cleared their throat did Hermione look up.

Stood in front of her was a young doctor with blond hair, he was incredibly good looking, he had a pale face with.... No it he couldn't have..... He had amber eyes. And why did he look so familiar?

"Hermione Granger?" His voice was soft and a little silky. Hermione stood up and held out her hand.

"Yes, although actually it's Dr. Hermione Granger." The young doctor shook her outstretched hand frowning a little. Hermione made a mental note of the temperature of the man's hand; it was the same temperature as Alice and her family.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen; may I see your credentials?" Hermione picked them out of her bag, smiling to herself when she had her back to him. That would explain it, he was related to Alice and the others.

"I never leave home without them." She explained brightly.

Dr. Cullen scanned through her papers and smiled when he was done.

"Well Dr. Granger, it looks like we've picked the right person for the job. Come I'll show you what you and I will be working on." Hermione stared at him for a second.

"I'll be working with you?"

"Of course, I deal with most of the attacks now. Here we go; this is a recent one and the only known survivor at the moment." Hermione looked at the woman lying on her back; there was a baby in an incubator next to her bed.

"She's only been a mother for about three months; we have a suspicion that she isn't going to come round though, such a shame, so young, so much life...." Hermione blanked out Dr. Cullen's voice for a moment, looking deeply into the woman's closed eyes.

"Judging by the tan, she's not from around here?"

"No, according to her husband, they were on holiday here, from England." Hermione snorted.

"Okay, they've left one of the wettest places on Earth and come to one of the other wettest places on Earth."

Dr. Cullen blinked, Hermione realised what she had just said.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, but Dr. Cullen didn't look angry, more amused.

"Okay, so if you want to go through the basics for me, I'll see how well you can do it."

It didn't take her long to give Dr. Cullen the diagnostic, and her fears were the same as his.

"Very impressive, I think I've met my match." He checked his watch, "why don't you go home and I'll call you to give you your hours, welcome to Forks Town Hospital." He shook Hermione's hand and gave her a smile that she just _had_ to smile back at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Secret of the Cullen Family**

Three months later and Hermione was getting used to life in Forks, and she was good friends with the Cullens, Alice and Rosalie in particular.

She was working nights with Dr. Cullen, but she was always early to school, and never fell asleep in class.

The only thing that scared her was the fact that she kept waking up thinking that there was someone in her room, but no sooner did she turn her light on, she found that they were gone, so Hermione put it down to doing too much.

Today, however, was Tuesday and Hermione had a music lesson, she was told that she could either take to the piano or she could sing, so she had chosen to sing.

Rosalie was in this class as well, she was on the violin.

Rosalie was instructed to play a piece of music from the 2004 production of Phantom of the Opera, and Hermione knew the song as soon as she started playing.

"Past the point of no return, one final question, how long are we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to run the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" She was forced to stop singing because Rosalie had stopped playing.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around the room to find everyone (Rosalie included) staring at her.

There was a moments silence before the whole room burst into applause. Hermione just smiled.

"Bravo, Hermione. That was breathtaking, okay everyone I think we've finally found our singer, take your bow and have a seat Hermione." Hermione gave a little bow before sitting back down in between Rosalie and Lauren (who, Hermione had come to the conclusion, didn't like her very much.)

*

The day's end couldn't have come quicker for Hermione as she climbed into her car giving Rosalie and Jasper one last wave, before she went home to get ready for work.

There wasn't really anything to do attack wise, the woman had died during the night and the child put up for adoption, this saddened Hermione, so Dr. Cullen allowed Hermione to help him with his other patients, he laughed at a face she pulled at a little girl who had cut her head open and needed calming down before Dr. Cullen could get anywhere near her.

Hermione's break came quick, so she went up to the canteen followed by Dr. Cullen, Hermione grabbed a bowl of chips and gravy and a can of coke, before taking a seat.

"May I join you?" Hermione looked up to see Dr. Cullen stood there with a bottle of water, so she nodded.

"Sure." He took a seat and stared at Hermione for a moment.

"You handled that little girl very well; she was a very giggly little thing after you calmed her down. Tell me your secret." Hermione smiled.

"There is no secret, Dr. Cullen. Just...."

"A maternal instinct?" Hermione stared at Dr. Cullen for a second before mentally kicking herself back into action.

"Yes, a maternal instinct that never faded away, I was only fourteen when I had my first child, she was the result of rape form an ex-boyfriend turned stalker, and he killed her when I refused to let him be the father of my child.

As a result, I kind of have a soft spot for the younger patients.... And I cannot believe I'm telling you this!" Hermione stopped talking and ate her chips before pushing her bowl away. Dr. Cullen smiled a sad smile and placed his hand on Hermione's, she was still startled by how cold his hand was.

"I think there should be more doctors like you, Hermione. You have a certain spark that none of the others here have, not even me. I think we can both learn a thing or two from each other."

"I'd like that, I'd love to know as well how your hand can be so cold yet I am burning up in here!" Dr. Cullen laughed.

"Oh my hands are very rarely warm, I don't know why, but they just never seem to want to warm up! But tell me, we have been working together for the best part of three months now and you still call me 'Dr. Cullen', why?" Hermione shrugged.

"Politeness I suppose."

"Then call me Carlisle please. That way I don't have to keep thinking I've done something to upset you." Hermione nodded.

"Fair enough, Carlisle." Carlisle stood up, as did Hermione, and they walked back down to their ward, but not before someone came in bleeding, badly.

"Here we go again; I hope your stomach is strong." Half an hour later Hermione found herself giving CPR to the man, it wasn't until Carlisle came through with what Hermione named the shock treatment, only then did she stop.

But that didn't work either, and Hermione felt fear grip her. Snatching the shock treatment off of Carlisle, Hermione kept on shocking the man, she even threw off Carlisle, and was glad she did, because then the heart monitors started beeping again, Hermione had saved his life.

Relieved and exhausted, Hermione went to sit down but didn't realise that there wasn't a chair behind her, until she found herself in Carlisle's arms.

"Steady there. Are you alright?" Hermione nodded before she burst into tears of joy.

"Okay, easy, it's alright, do you have transport home?" Hermione nodded, so Carlisle led her out to the car park and to her car, where he told her to go home and get some rest.

*

When Hermione got home, she found that she couldn't rest as there was bleeping coming from her detectors. The Drygor was here.

She changed her clothes and put decent running shoes on, and then she picked up her sword (the Drygor could only be killed if a sharp object pierced the heart) and walked off into the woods.

She'd been walking for about an hour before the sounds in the woods started to frighten her, she kept spinning her torch round to see what was out there, she tripped and fell, her torch going flying out of her hand, she cursed herself and reached for her wand, but remembered that she'd left in back at the house, so she tried to look for her torch.

It was only when she found the shattered remnants of her torch did she realise she was lost.

There was something watching her, somewhere behind her. Blocking her scent from the possible predator, Hermione turned and ran as fast as she possibly could, until her leg caught something, sending her flying head first into a tree, where she gave a small scream as she felt her leg twist in the wrong direction.

Dizzy and disorientated, Hermione felt something jumped over her head, followed by something else, Hermione stayed where she was, until she was certain that the things had gone. Then she peeked her head over the edge of the ditched she'd fallen into, and froze.

It was Alice and Jasper and they were standing over something, they was then joined by five other figures, one she didn't recognise, but the other four she knew very well.

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

Hermione flinched as they all crouched down and stared feeding off of the poor animal they'd caught, she could smell the blood, and could hear the hisses and snarls of the people she thought she could trust, she racked her head to try and find out what was going on, and then one other thought struck her.

They all had the same coloured skin, the same coloured eyes, they were all totally and utterly gorgeous, they glided rather than walked and the ice cold feeling to their skin.

Hermione's mind was made up as Jasper looked up, blood all over his face, and he turned to her hiding place.

The Cullen's were vampires. And Hermione was dessert. The concussion caught up to her as Jasper moved away from the kill towards her, and she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Explanations on Both Parts**

Hermione knew that if she opened her eyes she'd find Jasper leaning over her ready to kill her.

So she wasn't expecting a cold wet something to be placed on her head. She jumped and opened her eyes, only to see Carlisle dabbing her head with a cloth, she attempted to move away from him, but found she was too dizzy.

"It would be wise to lie back down, Hermione. You gave Jasper quite a fright when he found you unconscious." Explained Carlisle as Hermione reluctantly lay her head back down on the pillow.

"You're not going to deny it? You're not going to tell me it was just a bad trip and a bad dream? You're actually going to admit to me what you are?" Hermione stared into Carlisle's eyes; he just simply nodded in reply.

"I see no reason to lie to you, you've seen enough, and Alice said that you'd drawn a picture of the hunt, so there really is no need to keep it from you. Ah Esme!"

A woman with the same pale, yet beautiful, features walked into the room carrying a tray with what looked like a chicken salad sandwich and a mug of tea.

"Hermione, this is my wife Esme, Esme this is Hermione Granger, the young doctor I've been telling you about." Esme smiled, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot from Carlisle, but most of what I've heard was from Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, they speak very highly of you." Hermione had just taken a bite out of her sandwich, which was made very well considering….

Swallowing the mouthful, Hermione remembered what she'd seen last night and started to worry.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but I just want to make sure, I am safe here aren't I? I mean I'm not going to be the next meal or anything like that?" Carlisle and Esme laughed at her.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about here; we are strictly animal blood only, so you're safe. Plus, if you had to worry about anyone it would have to be Jasper, but he seems in good control with you around. In fact I've noticed that in everyone." Carlisle smiled at Hermione as he waited for her to finish then he told her to lie back down, where he resumed his dabbing and after a while Hermione fell back to sleep knowing she was safe.

She awoke again to the sound of laughter. Trying out her feet Hermione staggered to the doorway and saw Bella on Edward's back as he climbed up a tree..... Hermione shook her head and soon realised that she wasn't dreaming.

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with Jasper not far behind her.

"Oh you're awake, good; we'll take you down to Carlisle. May I?" Alice held out her arms and Hermione stood still as Alice scooped her up into her arms and the next thing she knew she was in a completely different part of the house, in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Look who's finally decided to wake up!" Stated Alice gently setting Hermione back on her feet, she wobbled, but was caught professionally by Jasper.

"Light headed?" Jasper's eyes were staring into Hermione's, who nodded in reply. Jasper picked her up and placed her on the sofa in what appeared to be the music room.

"Okay, so what do you want to know about us then, Hermione?" Asked Carlisle as everyone (minus Edward and Bella) sat around Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment.

"I guess I should start with the basics, which order did you all come in.... that was rude wasn't it? Don't bother answering that one!"

"No it wasn't rude, as long as everyone is willing to let me tell the tale?" Carlisle looked around at everyone, they all agreed.

"Well, I am the oldest one of the family, I was bitten in a mob incident next came Edward, I saved him from Spanish Influenza, Esme came after him, she'd lost a child and decided to throw herself off a cliff...."

"Oh that sounds like me!" Hermione laughed, and then stopped after catching Esme's look of mild surprise.

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Then came Rosalie, she came to us when I found her in an alleyway practically dead and she brought a very severely wounded Emmett, so I rescued him from his wounds, he had been mauled by a bear and then Alice and Jasper came to the family at the same time, Jasper was turned by a vampire called Maria who used him to create an army of vampires, which are all dead now, but we have no idea who turned Alice, and that is the basics of how we all came to be. Suitable?"

"Oh yes definitely, so what sort of things can you all do, besides running so fast it takes my head and stomach a few seconds to catch up."

Rosalie spoke up this time.

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can calm a room of angry murderers, Edward is also the fastest of us all, Emmett is the strongest and Carlisle is the one with the most self-control, being the oldest, I have a keen sense of smell, and Esme has a very acute sense of hearing, got it all?" The others nodded, Hermione looked out of the window and saw that it was sunset, she had been asleep for longer than she'd hoped.

"I should really be getting home." She went to stand up but found Alice had her hand pinned to the sofa.

"Now please don't think that we're going to attack you because we're not, we would just like to know what you were doing out in the woods at the late hour of last night, seeing as we are going to be hunting again no sooner do you finish." Carlisle sat waiting patiently for Hermione to begin.

"Erm.... I really shouldn't, but I can't see what harm it would do. I was walking through the woods because I was tracking something. It's called a Drygor: it sort of looks like what you expect a dragon to look like, only it has six claws instead of four, and it breathes both fire and ice, the only way to stop it is to pierce its heart with something sharp. I had taken a sword with me; it had been in the family for a long time, and..... Oh my god I haven't got it with me!" Hermione jumped to her feet, but was then surprised to see Edward and Bella come through the door, in Edward's hand was Hermione's sword.

"He and Bella decided to go and look for it." Explained Alice as Edward handed it back to Hermione.

"You really need to be more careful, you could have been hurt by this thing. That and it weighs a tone, I'm surprised you could actually move with it around your waist." He smiled at her. Hermione just stared.

"I'm the one that should surprise, actually. There is something I am yet to tell you. I'm a witch. And this sword has a charm on it which means only I can lift it, so how on Earth _you_ managed to lift it I don't know!" Edward shrugged.

"It was a challenge I wasn't going to give up on. So how powerful a witch are you?"

"Oh I'm very modest about my powers, but the Wiccan council and the Ministry of Magic both say I have the potential to wipe out the entire population of this planet, living dead or not." Bella's face was a picture, but Hermione was certain that everyone else thought she was lying, she just hoped that she'd never have to prove it to them, Hermione was never a pretty sight when she's _that_ angry.

"Well I see no reason to keep you here any longer, Hermione, Alice would you like to run her home please?" Carlisle stood up indicating that Hermione was to stay still, but there was something in the back of Hermione's mind that told her to move.

"It's okay, I won't bite. Really I won't." Alice seemed hurt at the fact that Hermione didn't trust her. So Hermione rooted herself to the floor and allowed Alice to pick her up.

"If you don't want a dizzy head I'd suggest closing your eyes and keeping your head close to me, that way you won't feel anything. Ready?" Hermione smiled, the adrenalin already pumping.

"No!" She squealed as Alice grinned and took off, Hermione buried her head into Alice's chest and closed her eyes.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was in her bedroom.

"What....?" Alice giggled.

"You forgot to close your bedroom window, so I thought I'd save you the hassle of walking up the stairs, now before I go there is a couple of things I would like to ask you if that is alright?" Hermione nodded as she sat down on the edge of her bed, Alice joined her a moment later.

"For the past few nights you've been waking up thinking that there was someone in your room, but when you turn your light on there was no one there am I right?" Hermione blinked stupidly.

"Erm.... Yes. How did you...?"

"I know this because it has never been a dream, there _has_ been people in your room, me and Jasper to be exact."

"What!?"

"You intrigued us! And we left no sooner did you wake up, but now that you know what we are, Jasper and I want to know if it's okay to actually come in and stay with you at night times, plus the fact.... Oh I don't know how to put this without pushing you away...." Hermione looked at Alice as she struggled to find the right words; she reached out to touch the young vampire's ice-cold hand.

"Alice you can tell me, no matter what it is. And yes you can come and stay any time you like." Their eyes met for a moment, and Hermione sensed that there was something more to Alice than met the eye....

"It's just that, Jasper and I.... We feel really protective of you. Edward is protective of Bella because she's his girlfriend, but Jasper and I, we like you very much and we feel protective of you, I..... Oh I don't know!" A growl escaped from Alice's throat, and in a flash she was at Hermione's window, Hermione leapt up.

"Alice wait!" She called, but it was too late, Alice had already vanished. Hermione searched the dark sky, expecting to see her reappear but she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Drygor**

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night after hearing a noise outside, she checked out her window, but she couldn't see anything, she was going to close the window but screamed as Jasper suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh god Jasper don't _do_ that!" Jasper smiled.

"I'm sorry. Alice is on her way, she knows she upset you earlier."

"She did. Alice you didn't have to go, I know what you meant, and I'm honoured that the two of you feel so strongly about me, it's nice to know that people actually care about me." Alice had appeared from nowhere and was now sat on the window ledge smiling at Hermione as Jasper picked Hermione up and placed her gently into bed, where Alice covered her up, and sat one side, while Jasper sat at her feet.

Every instinct told Hermione, as she closed her eyes, that she should be terrified, but Hermione just couldn't feel that way with those two around, they were like Harry and Ron used to be before her life got so complicated that she just drifted away from them.

When Hermione opened her eyes, it was morning and Alice and Jasper were both still there, only they must have left at one stage, because their clothes had changed, not that she cared.

"So how are we getting to school this morning?" She asked as she plodded about the kitchen making herself some breakfast.

"Rosalie's coming to get us, you're going to be driving with us right?" Alice asked, Hermione grinned.

"Of course, like you two are going to let me out of your sight!" The three of them laughed.

Jasper asked if he could have a look through her book collection, she said yes, and was okay with it until he came back with a book that had _not_ been on the shelf she thought he was on about.

"Jasper, where did you get that?" She asked as he sat back down, brow furrowed but clearly intrigued by the book.

"From the book shelf in the corner, I am okay to read this aren't I? I'll put it back if I'm not." Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. Who was he going to tell about her being a witch; he was a vampire after all so that made them even.

"You're okay, but if you're going to take them home just let me know so that then I don't think I've lost them." There was a horn beeping outside. Alice was already at the door.

"Rose is here!" Hermione froze for a moment before realising that she was on about Rosalie. Grabbing her bag, Hermione went outside to see two cars outside, one was the red convertible and the other was clearly an off roader, Alice went and got in to the red convertible so Hermione followed her, Jasper went to get in the other car, satisfied that Hermione was safe…. Or at least that was what she thought the reason was, but she could have been wrong.

When Hermione got out of Rosalie's car, the first thing she noticed was that, once again, she was being stared at.

"Okay, remind me never to hitch a lift to school with you lot again!" She joked as they got out of the car giggling.

"Ooh, how would you like to come to Seattle this weekend, with me, Alice and possibly Esme, but most definitely me and Alice, would you like to?" Asked Rosalie as they walked up to a nearby bench.

"To do what?"

"To go shopping! You know for clothes! We need to get you all stylish if you're going to be hanging out with us more often!" Hermione giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Somehow I just know I'm going to regret this, but okay, I'll go. I'll just have to forewarn you I'm no good in stilettos!"

"It's decided then! We'll pick you up on Saturday bright and early that way we can be back in time for dinner." Alice grabbed Hermione's arm and grinned at her, but it turned to a scowl as Lauren walked past, Angela, Jessica and a reluctant Bella in tow, Bella and Angela were the only two to smile at the Cullens, although Angela might have just done it out of politeness.

The morning went slow, but when lunch came by, Hermione was laughing at Emmett and Jasper goofing around, and Rosalie and Alice were the best 'girlfriends' a witch could ask for, she felt human, the way she used to feel before the Doctor came along.

For an hour she felt like she had nothing to worry about, but as she made her way to Gym, her phone vibrated.

She picked it up and looked at the information on it.

The Drygor was close.

"Oh, _perfect_ timing!" She muttered sarcastically, as she entered the changing room and got changed, she'd forewarn the Cullens of course. And if they wanted to stop her then that was fine by her accounts, they would most probably be successful, but she'd have to at least _try_ and explain to them that she _had_ to do it. It was, after all, the only reason she was here, not for socializing....

She entered the Gym and had to play a game of tennis with Bella. Knowing the girl was no good at sport, Hermione went easy on her.

Once the lesson was over, Hermione and Bella walked out together and Bella retrieved her stuff to get changed with Hermione, they talked about things that Hermione wasn't particularly interested in, but Bella was just trying to make conversation.

"Oh and Edward wants to know if you're going to get Rosalie to drop you off at your place or take you to their place." Hermione thought for a minute, and shook her head.

"I can't, Bella. I've got things to do tonight, I'm sorry, but I do need to talk to Rosalie actually." They let Lauren and Jessica walk past with Angela in tow, and followed behind them until Chemistry, there she pulled to one side.

"I can't come over tonight, I've got some hunting of my own to do tonight, if I'm in the area though I'll come and see you."

Jasper seemed to want to ask further questions but at that moment, the teacher came in, so Hermione took her seat, glad of the teacher's bad timing.

It was a practical lesson that reminded Hermione of her many Potions lessons she'd had at Hogwarts. Jasper seemed in awe at the speed she worked at, so when she finished the work she sat doodling again, and at the end of the lesson she had drawn a very detailed bite on someone's arm. She frowned at it as she walked out of the room, and froze suddenly when she heard something that made her blood boil.

"I mean come on, Hermione's only been here, what, three months and her mother has slept with at least half of the men around here." It was Lauren, screwing up the paper and putting it into her bag, Hermione walked down the corridor, intending to walk past her and follow everyone else to the parking lot.

"I bet you anything it's a case of like mother like daughter, I bet tonight her mother's going to sleep in about three beds.... Ahhh!" That last statement was the last straw. Hermione threw her bag to the floor and grabbed Lauren by the throat pinning her up again the window with a loud _**thump**_.

"You might want to watch what you say, _sweetheart. _Because you will soon learn that my bite is worse than my bark..." Hermione was going to threaten her even further, but she felt an arm around her waist and saw a hand on the wrist that had Lauren's throat, as she was pulled away. Lauren fell to the floor gasping for breath as Emmett dragged Hermione out of the corridor and out to the car park. Then and only then did he let her go.

"You need to keep a lock down on that temper of yours, she's not the best of girls to hurt, her father's one of the medics at the hospital and will be..... Are you okay?" Whilst Emmett had been talking Hermione had been leaning against Emmett's Jeep, gasping and struggling to keep back both her anger and her tears.

"Hey, come on, you shouldn't... Whoa, hey! I'm only.... Trying to help!" As Emmett finished the sentence he had to pin Hermione to the Jeep, she had swung round at him with a vicious look on her face.

"Emmett!" Rosalie appeared out of nowhere, and Emmett breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take her somewhere to calm down, please, Rose? She's just gone completely nuts in there and won't listen to me.... Oh-Kay, what the hell is going on!?" Emmett let Hermione go, as he found it hard to keep a grip on the younger girl, and she lifted herself off of the floor by a few centimetres.

She stayed there for a few more seconds before she just disappeared.

And reappeared back at her house, she made herself something to eat and ran herself a bath. While she was waiting for the bath to run, she proceeded to gather her things for the hunt; she might as well get it over and done with, that way she could leave this godforsaken town.

Her bath run, Hermione sprinkled some smelling salts in the water, lit twelve candles and lit a few incense sticks, and got in.

She washed herself down until she felt like the Goddess herself, then she lay back, closed her eyes and focused on calming her anger, sending all the negative vibes out of her body and into the water.

The Rose Petal incense flowed around her as she felt the water shift, if she channelled her energy and really concentrated her could actually see Emmett and Rosalie waiting for Alice, Jasper and Edward, she could also see something was wrong, there was a sadness in their eyes that quickly turned into anger as Lauren walked passed them.

"I can't actually believe Hermione took it that bad," Jasper said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think she's going to get rid of Drygor thing tonight, but she's yet to make up her mind on what she's going to do after that." Stated Alice, Rosalie seemed thoughtful.

Alice looked the saddest of the bunch, and Hermione felt a tug on her heart strings, she couldn't just leave them, she was just starting to get used to the fact they were vampires.

She opened her eyes and decided to get the job done, and then decide whether or not she was going to leave straight away or just.... Take a break from her hectic alien-hunting-time-travelling life.

Five minutes later she walked out of the door and into the woods, her torch in her bag, her wand in her pocket and her sword around her waist; she was also carrying a tracking device that was leading her to the Drygor.

It was getting late before Hermione actually heard something; it was a hissing sound, nothing like the Drygor. She froze and went cold.

"You shouldn't be out here at this hour, Hermione; we could've eaten you if we hadn't been looking for you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Edward jumped down from a tree, followed by the rest of his family.

"Need some help?" Asked Esme, Hermione thought for a moment, and nodded, they might come in handy.

"Yeah why not, I still need to let off some steam after what happened earlier, oh which reminds me, Emmett I'm sorry I took a swing at you, I was just so angry at that cow, and I'm sorry for losing control of my powers too. Thank you, for stopping me." Emmett shrugged.

"It's no biggie! Now that I know what it was, I'll keep an eye out for it." While they had been talking, they had been walking. Hermione stopped to get her bearings, and froze when the device in her hand started beeping.

"Whoa, get a whiff of that!" Exclaimed Edward suddenly, Hermione felt the family become tense, and she soon find out why.

The ground started shaking and a deep growl hit her ears, she felt something hit her back, and found herself suddenly in the trees. Turning round she saw Alice had her arms around Hermione's waist in a protective manor.

"Alice...?" Hermione screamed as an ear splitting roar erupted from about ten metres away, and then the Drygor appeared.

It stood about ten foot tall with dark purple scales, it had six claws instead of four, and it looked hungry.

Alice hissed down Hermione's ear as the Drygor came closer to where they were hiding.

Then it took it deep breath and exhaled a giant spout of fire at the tree Alice and Hermione had taken refuge in, Alice scooped Hermione up into arms and jumped, before Hermione could so much as scream.

"Alice listen to me, that thing won't give up the attack, and there are too many people in Forks that will notice this if we don't stop it."

"And how do we do that?" Carlisle and Emmett joined them as their hide out was burned to the ground too; soon the entire family came into the same tree, and listened intently to Hermione's explanation.

"It can only be killed with a sharp object, sharp and long. Sharp enough to pierce the scales, and long enough to reach the heart, hence the reason why I've got this," she patted the sword at her side.

"Okay so we need to get you close enough to its heart so that you can kill it." Hermione nodded at Emmett.

"But it won't be as simple as that. You see, the Drygor has the senses that you lot have, it can hear every word I am saying, and it has a huge mental capacity, which means it's a quick learner. The killing part will have to wait until the very end, when I can get a clear shot of its heart, then and only then will any of you be able to get me close enough."

"So what do we do? Try and tire it out?" Hermione though for a moment, but then Jasper hissed, and an idea struck her.

"Hunt it down, confuse it, but only use the same movement twice, say if Alice were to dodge the claws twice if she did it a third time she'd get caught, but if you all dodge it twice at different intervals it wouldn't know where to go." She looked into the eyes of every vampire in the tree, they all seemed to get what she was trying to say, and hopefully it would work.

"What about you?" Asked Esme as the Drygor turned its head in their direction.

"We'll switch her between us; I can take her for a while, and then get her up into a tree where someone else goes to get her, that ought to confuse the beast, yes?" Rosalie turned to Hermione, who grinned in reply.

"Sounds like a plan, the only thing I will say, is that if the Drygor knocks over whoever has me on their back, I'll go flying, and it'll come after me, if that's the case, _do not come after me_!" Hermione emphasized the last five words to tell them how important it was. Reluctantly they nodded.

The Drygor threw back its head and breathed another spout, but this time it was ice.

"MOVE!" Shouted Alice, as Rosalie scooped Hermione into her arms and up into a nearby tree.

"On my back, quick!" Hermione held tight to Rose as she took off again, all she could see of the others were blurs of colours as they aggravated the Drygor by hitting it to get its attention, Rosalie stopped and told Hermione to wait in the tree she suddenly found herself in.

"EDWARD!" She shouted, taking off in a flash, Edward was in front of Hermione no sooner did she leave, and Hermione was carried off again.

Edward was clearly the fastest of the family, as Hermione couldn't see anything clearly, until she felt something come in contact with Edward's chest, a split second later, Hermione heard herself scream.

Shaking her head of the concussion, Hermione saw Alice helping Edward out from under a tree, and then she turned her attention to the Drygor.

She was the only thing it could smell, the only living thing in the clearing and, as she had predicted, it came straight for her.

Hermione stood up and stood her ground, knowing what was going to happen before it did.

It took a deep breath and as it did, Hermione saw Esme with Emmett one second, and then the next second she was scooping Hermione into her arms.

She had known all along the Cullen's weren't really going to let the Drygor kill her.

It was while Esme was heading in the direction of Carlisle that Hermione saw her chance.

"Esme turn back! I've got an idea!" Esme skidded to a halt, and then doubled back towards the Drygor, which had turned its attention to Alice, who was still helping Edward.

"Jump on to its back!" Hermione shouted, Esme stepped once and was on the back of the Drygor the next second. Hermione let go of Esme's neck and, using the skills she learnt in the war, made her way to the head. There was a small joint by the wings, she made her way down to it, and slid down it, the Drygor noticed her and started to buck.

Struggling to keep her balance Hermione pulled out her sword, and ran it through the beast's heart, then she jumped and landed hard.

She stood up and back away as far as she could, but found it wasn't far enough, she screamed as the Drygor came down on top of her....


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Visitors**

The first thing that went through Hermione's head was, she's dead, but then how could she be? Death didn't sway.

She opened her eyes to find herself being carried.

"Jasper?" She croaked.

"Carlisle, she's awake." The swaying stopped and Hermione felt solid ground under her back.

She gasped as the memories of the last few seconds came back to her.

"It's okay, Hermione, you're alright, there is nothing to worry about. You've just got a couple of broken ribs, but they'll heal." Carlisle's voice was calm and soothing, Hermione felt herself falling back into unconsciousness.

When she woke up again she was in a bed. She moved a little to see where exactly she was, and saw it was her room. And sat in the corner were Alice and Jasper, both grinned when they saw her awake.

Alice got up and left, Jasper moved towards Hermione, slowly.

"Ah! There she is the little trooper!" Carlisle came through the door with Alice in tow.

"Now, just keep still, how's that feel?" he ran his hands over her ribcage she flinched a little but it didn't feel very bad, so it was just bruised.

"Slightly tender, but I'll be okay by tomorrow." Carlisle seemed to want to protest but nodded anyway.

"So Emmett told us you attacked Dr. Mallory's daughter today, care to tell me what happened?" he stared at her for a minute before she answered.

"She insulted my mother."

"Was that all?" Hermione blinked.

"I take it Alice and the others never told you that my mother is dead?" Carlisle's face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, okay I understand, but be well rest assured that her father will give you nothing but grief for what you've done, I saw her at the hospital after your little outburst, and her neck was all bruised, she was also struggling to breathe." Hermione scoffed.

"I can't have had my hand on her that tight, for crying out loud, Carlisle, Emmett pulled me off her before I could do her any serious damage!"

"You also said that when you lost your temper that you didn't know your own strength." Beaten, Hermione jut nodded and decided to lie back down on the pillows.

"Okay so I'm in trouble when I get back to work, but what about school? Am I going to be in trouble there too? Am I going to have to flee for my life?" There was a hint of a smile on Carlisle's face, but Hermione noticed that there also seemed to be concern on it too.

"You shouldn't joke about that sort of thing in this town. Knowing Lauren's father the way I do, I wouldn't be surprised if you do have to flee for your life." Hermione smiled, feeling suddenly tired as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_She was running through the woods by the Cullens home, she was still chasing her, but all the games that Alice and Jasper had played with her were paying off as she was somewhere behind her. She paused for a second to try and see into Bella's mind, and saw the outside of a building so she focused on that, and went to apparate… Something grabbed her arm and Hermione screamed…_

Hermione awoke to the sound of screaming, her screaming. Rosalie was at her side before she could stop; the older girl cradled her as Hermione's screams subsided into sobs, considering Rosalie felt like she had been carved out of stone, she was strangely comforting.

"Easy there, it was only a dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie held Hermione at arm's length and looked her dead in the eyes.

Just behind Rosalie, Hermione could see Emmett, he looked concerned, and Hermione shook her head.

"It was just a flashback of some sort, I think." Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a glance.

"Tell us." Was Emmett's reply, Hermione took a deep, shaky, breath and told them.

She told them about running from something that was really fast but some sort of game Alice and Jasper had played with her paid off as she was able to outrun it, until she stopped and tried to get somewhere, and as she was contemplating going there the thing latched onto her arm.

"Then I woke up screaming. It's probably nothing.... What?" Emmett was shaking his head behind Rosalie; he stopped when Hermione looked at him.

"Looks like Alice was right after all. I'll go and tell them." He disappeared without another word; Rosalie looked out the window, momentarily lost in thought.

"Penny for your thought?" Rose smiled a little as she turned her beautiful face back to Hermione.

"Alice has been seeing things about you, things that she has never seen before, I mean she...."

"Whoa, hold up there, she's been _seeing_ things about me? How?" This time Rosalie actually laughed.

"Alice can see the future, remember? Anyway, everyone's here now, so I'll take you down. C'mon!" Hermione braced herself as Rosalie picked her up and took her down to the living room where she gently placed her on the sofa and wrapped her in the over throw.

"Well it would appear that Alice is not the only one who has visions of the possible future..." Hermione cut Carlisle up mid-sentence.

"Not the possible future, if it includes me in the picture then it's going to happen, I've known it to happen a hell of a lot, especially recently." Alice cocked her head in an almost confused expression.

"Like now I know someone will be at my house after school on Monday, whether I go or not." She grinned up at the Cullens; they seemed to think she was joking, so she let them.

"Right I think I promised someone a shopping trip, unless of course, you have something else you need me for Dr. Cullen?" Hermione stood up and looked at Carlisle, who smiled and shook his head.

"No, you go and have some fun!" Grinning Hermione raced upstairs and had a quick shower before getting changed and rushing back down to Alice and Rosalie. The others must have slipped out while she had been upstairs.

"Okay I'm ready!" A horn beeped outside, Rose smiled.

"I told you Esme's changed her mind, she's coming." Alice squealed in delight, as Hermione watched her rush out to Esme and envelope her in a hug. Rosalie waited as Hermione locked the door and walked with her to a black Mercedes.

"It's Carlisle's but as he's not in work today, he said we could take it." Hermione felt her jaw drop. Alice got into the front passenger seat while she and Rosalie got in the back.

"What type is it?" Esme thought for a minute before answering.

"It's a Mercedes S55 AMG. You like it?" Hermione nodded as she got into the back seat.

"What other cars have you got? I know what they are but not the type."

"Well you and Edward have the same car a Volvo S60 R," Rosalie explained, ticking them off her finger. "I've got the BMW M3 Convertible, and Emmett has the Jeep as he likes to go off-roading with Edward and Jasper, Edward also has an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish for special occasions. What?" Rosalie giggled at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Five cars? Wow."

"Well you've got three," Alice pointed out, Hermione stared at her.

"No, actually, my Volvo and the SUV are just a work cars; my boss would kill me if I got so much as a scratch on the Volvo!"

"ESME!" Alice screamed.

"Whoa!" Rosalie's arm flew out to pin Hermione against the seat as Esme slammed the brakes on the Mercedes.

"Is everyone okay? Alice? Rosalie? Hermione?" Esme turned to each of them in turn; they all nodded, although Hermione was a little stunned at Rose's speed.

"Like you could've gone anywhere anyway!" Alice giggled as Rosalie lowered her arm and they all giggled.

"What was with the emergency stop?" Rosalie asked, Alice hissed before Esme could answer, Hermione looked over Esme's shoulder and froze.

"What the hell….?" She unbuckled her seat belt and went to get out of the car, but a hissing Alice grabbed her wrist before she reached for the door handle.

"Alice it's fine! It's only Jack, my boss, with Gwen Williams and Ianto Jones along with my guardian, the Doctor, now let me go!" Though not entirely convinced, Alice let Hermione go, but unbuckled her seat belt, followed by Esme and Rosalie.

Indeed it was Jack, Gwen, Ianto and the Doctor, Jack and the Doctor were stood only an inch away from the car, but Gwen and Ianto had walked out to meet the other two after the car stopped. Hermione took a deep breath before walking out to them, Alice and Rosalie flanking her and Esme covering her back.

"You know if she hadn't been looking where she was going, Esme could've killed the two of you." Greeted Hermione as she came to a stop in front of Gwen, the three women all stopped a step behind her, almost daring Gwen and the three men to move.

Jack shrugged at the statement glaring at Rosalie who, Hermione was certain, was hissing under her breath, returning Jack's glare.

"You haven't called in days, we were getting worried. So Jack had Martha call the Doctor down.... We were worried about you, Hermione." Answered Gwen.

Hermione was going to give them an excuse, when a car horn sounded behind the Mercedes, all eyes, except Alice, Rosalie and Esme, turned to see Emmett's Jeep pull to a stop; out climbed Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Emmett stood at Rose's shoulder; Jasper at Alice's, Carlisle at Esme's and Edward came to stand at Hermione's. Jack's gaze turned from Rosalie to one of the boys, Hermione didn't dare turn to see who it was.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to park up the cars before we all introduce ourselves we might have the Chief of Police coming out otherwise." Carlisle led Esme away from Torchwood 3 and the Doctor.

Edward turned with Hermione, but Jack grabbed her back, Hermione heard one of them hiss as she spun round to face Jack. Jack released her automatically; Hermione frowned as she climbed back into the Mercedes.

When they found somewhere to park all three cars, Hermione felt a little nervous, she didn't want to hurt Jack and the others, but she was comfortable here in Forks and was a little reluctant to leave.

Edward opened her door, and placed his arm around her shoulder, she felt like she was going to be sick.... And a sudden wave of calm washed over her. She was about to question her sanity until she remembered Rosalie telling her about Jasper being able to calm a room full of murderers.

"Okay, now that we're out of everybody's way, Hermione, care to introduce us to your friends?" Carlisle smiled down at her, as she cleared her throat and stepped in between the two groups.

"Okay. Everyone this is Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Williams of Torchwood 3, and this is my Guardian the Doctor. Guys, this is the Cullen family, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen, his girlfriend Bella Swan is at home." Hermione turned to Edward who nodded, answering her unasked question.

Looking back over her shoulder, Hermione could see Jack and the Doctor looking a little irritated, sighing she turned back to the Doctor and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, now that all the formalities have been taken care of, like to tell me what you're all doing _really_ here?" She looked from one face to another; Ianto was the first to break the silence.

"We're here to bring you home, you've been away for too long and we'd like to have you back."

Hermione stared at Ianto, and then laughed. She continued to laugh until she met the Doctor's gaze and fell silent; Edward placed a hand on her shoulder for moral support.

"What if I don't want to come home?" She breathed, the Doctor had her gaze locked, and she could see that what she was doing was what he didn't want her to do.

"You're needed back at home." Jack made it sound like it was a final request, but Hermione was still locked with the Doctor in a staring contest, he was daring her to look away from him, and she wouldn't.

"Hermione?" Edward's grip on her shoulder became tight, and Hermione remembered that Edward could read the thoughts of other people.

Hermione shook her head and looked away from the Doctor, she smiled.

"Sorry Jack, but you should never have sent me to live a _normal_ life; I've grown to like it here. So I'm staying. You want to argue fine, we can argue later, but right now I promised the girls a shopping trip and that's what we're going to do, so excuse us." This time it was the Doctor that reached out to her, he gently pulled her back against him. She saw that all eyes were now on her, but her eyes had now locked onto Alice, the young vampire looked worried.

"I know you miss living the normal life, Hermione, but you have a commitment to Torchwood..." the Doctor breathed into Hermione's ear. Hermione felt her blood run cold; Jasper looked up at the Doctor and curled his lip so that his teeth were bared.

"Let her choose, if she says she doesn't want to go then don't force her to go!" He snarled, Carlisle place a hand on Jasper's shoulder, calling him back.

"And since when did you agree with my working for Torchwood? You've never like me doing it so why start now?" She was finally able to move for herself. She turned to face the Doctor; he looked shocked at the fact that Jasper had heard him.

"I'm only trying to keep peace, Hermione, Jack _has_ been worried."

"And while you've been here living large, that Drygor..."

"Was taken care of late last night, and you were wrong to think I could have done it on my own, that thing nearly killed me, but I managed to finish it off. Fortunately." She folded her arms and leant towards Edward. Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to say something, but none would break the silence, until Edward and Alice started to laughed, Hermione turned to see what was so funny.

"What?"

"They seem to know a lot more than you're giving them credit for, come on, Porcelain Doll, let's go shopping!" Alice wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her back to the Mercedes, there was a click, but all Cullens ignored it, the boys got into one car and Hermione and the girls all got into the Mercedes, before she did, however, Esme turned to the other group.

"Unless you want to get ran over, I'd move, because we intend to leave." She climbed in and started the engine, but none of the people outside seemed to want to move. So as Esme was about to move, Emmett pulled a hair pin turned so close to the four outside, that Gwen, Ianto and the Doctor finally moved, but Jack was defiant, Esme hissed and Hermione's blood ran cold at the sound, this was the first time she'd heard Esme get really angry.

"Move, Captain, I wasn't joking!"

"Edward's been told to tell you to just run him over Esme." Esme smiled at Alice.

"Yes Carlisle would say that and I think I will." She revved the engine to give Jack one last warning, before taking off.

Hermione closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Jack disappearing through the rear-view mirror, the Doctor had hold of his sleeve, she breathed a sigh of relief and Esme laughed.

"Did you really think I was going to run him over, Porcelain? Why would I run over the reason I met Carlisle?" Two sets of eyes went the same direction as Hermione's as Esme fell silent.

"You know that man?" gasped Rosalie, Esme nodded, heaving a great sigh.

"Yes, he brought me to Carlisle after I threw myself off the cliff, I owe him one really, but that still doesn't change the fact that he is still just as stubborn now as he was back in 1920 when we first met.

He became a sort of companion while my then husband was out in the First World War, but when he came home, Jack disappeared, until we ran into each other again before I had the child, he stayed with me until I lost it, and I thought he'd left, but he'd followed me to the cliff I'd jumped off, and when I woke up, he and Carlisle were have a rather heated discussion about me."

"That'll explain why Jasper's having a hard time calming him down at the moment." Esme nodded.

"Yes, Jack had attempted to take me away from Carlisle a few times after I was turned, but Carlisle always managed to get one over him, hence the reason why it wasn't a surprise to see him stood there. And I doubt whether any of you noticed, but when Jack turned his gaze from you, Rose, he turned it straight to Carlisle, where it stayed until we turned to go. That's why Jack let you go when he went to pull you back...."

"Carlisle was the one that had hissed." Hermione finished the sentence, Esme nodded, Alice grinned and Rosalie seemed lost in thought.

"What did this Jack say to get Carlisle riled all those years ago? Because it doesn't sound like Carlisle, at least not the Carlisle that we all know." Esme met her gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh it was just about what Carlisle had done to me, Jack had told him that if he ever did it again to another person with him around, he had the power to kill him, and Carlisle didn't like being threatened like that." Hermione shivered as she realised he had been on about the Torchwood Institute.

"Did Carlisle ever kill Jack whenever he took you away?"

"No, he just let his instincts take over... to a certain extent, but he never killed him, because in Carlisle's eyes Jack was human, but the type of injuries he left Jack with should have killed him, but, there was the proof right there in front of you that Captain Jack Harkness indestructible!" They all laughed and the subject was changed.

"What's with suddenly calling me Porcelain?"

"Well, Bella's full human so she's as fragile as a china doll, and..."

"I'm as fragile as a Porcelain Doll. Yeah I get it, like you act like a pixie so I've nicknamed you pixie!" Alice nodded,

They finally reached Seattle by midday, they parked up and the three vampires dragged Hermione to the nearest clothes shop, and when she saw the price of a skirt her heart skipped about three beats.

"There is _no way_ I can afford anything in there!" she gasped as she walked out of the door. Rosalie shrugged.

"That's why we're going to buy them for you; seriously, we all have enough money to make the richest person in the world jealous." Sighing Hermione allowed herself to be dragged back in and dressed up in all manner of clothing, she went with whatever they said.

They went into a couple of sports shops as well, so she had to endure the women dressing her up in baseball clothing, and they bought her a cap, a shirt, pants, a coat, a bat, glove and ball, Esme had told her they were for if she wanted to play some catching games.

By the time they'd finally finished shopping for all three of them, Hermione was so hungry she could have eaten a horse, so they went to a drive-through MacDonald's which was enough to see her through the journey home, and it was only then that she remembered her visitors and groaned.

"They are going to give me _hell_!"

"No they won't, trust me; they'll just ask you a few questions and then just drop the subject, although I think we might need to keep Jack away from Carlisle for a while, because he's contemplating confronting him sooner or later." Alice stared ahead out of the windscreen until she grinned and turned her infectious smile on Hermione.

"Don't worry, and if they do get too much just call us and one of us will come and get you."

Feeling better, Hermione grabbed her shopping bags out of the boot of the Mercedes and waved as the Mercedes drove off, then she turned to the house, took a deep breath and walked in.

As Alice had predicted, Jack swooped down on her like a hawk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing befriending Vampires?" he greeted; Hermione ignored him and took her shopping upstairs to her room. She unpacked and counted to ten before going back down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. When she finally entered the living room, all eyes were on her, but Jack's face told Hermione that she was in trouble, a lot of trouble.

Just as Jack was about to say something, Hermione's phone went off.

_Don't worry, just send 21 to us and Alice and I will come and get you. J._

Hermione smiled as she closed the phone. When she looked at Jack, he was really fuming.

"Well?"

"Well, I've had a great time shopping, I'm going to be going round to the Cullens tomorrow after school, before heading to the hospital to work, and then I might come home, unless Carlisle has other ideas, because from what I can gather, you and he don't seem to like each other." She sat down next to Ianto and took a look around at everyone; Gwen was sat the other side of Ianto and the Doctor was leant against the fireplace looking directly at Jack, and experience with the Time Lord told Hermione he was poised to throw himself at Jack if he lost control, and it was clear the answer she had just given Jack wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was what are you doing befriending vampires? And don't shrug me off this time." Hermione heaved a sigh and looked around.

"I didn't know they were vampires until a few weeks ago.

I found out about it the first time I went after the Drygor, the equipment told me that the Drygor was close, but it turned out to be the Cullen family on a hunt, I was lucky they recognised me otherwise I'd have been next on the menu, but they seemed okay when I woke up, they explained what their side of the story to me, and I explained my side of the story to them.

They also helped me out with the Drygor, because it was too much for me to handle and would have killed me had they not been there to help me out. So really Jack there is nothing to be scared of, apart from the fact that they could potentially kill me, but I'm as careful round them as they are around me." Jack did not look convinced.

"You are not to go anywhere near them again, they are too dangerous...." Hermione had just drained her tea as Jack finished his sentence, her grip became tighter and tighter on the cup until it smashed in her hand cutting her hand and barely missing Ianto.

She stood up and looked Jack dead in the eyes.

"You can't stop me from doing my job, Jack. You can't stop me from going to school, and you _will not_ stop me from seeing the Cullens. Now I don't give a damn about what happened between you and Carlisle, but that is no excuse to tell me not to see them!"

"I'm serious, Hermione, you are not going anywhere near them again!" Hermione's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, her hand stung and she knew there were pieces of the broken mug in her hand, she ran upstairs, and into the bathroom to grab some tissue, before slamming the door to her room and picking up her phone.

_21_ She stared as the text sent; she had minutes, maybe even seconds to sort her hand out.

Grabbing her medical bag, Hermione was about to pull out a bandage, when someone took her hand in their own, a bandage already in it.

"He got to you that bad?" Carlisle began pulling shards of the mug out of her hand before disinfecting it and wrapping it up in the bandage. Hermione nodded in reply, the tears were falling fast now as Carlisle cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently telling her to let it all out, then he scooped her up in him arms, then carried her to her window.

"Hermione?" Carlisle froze, the Doctor opened the door and took a step back when he saw Carlisle, Hermione looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't say anything, I promise I will explain everything to you, just don't tell." He looked like he was going to say no, but then smiled.

"Keep your TARDIS key around your neck and let me come and find you, and then you can tell me everything." He closed the door quietly behind him, and Carlisle took off out of the window, Hermione nestled safely against his chest.

Minutes later, she found herself on a chair in the kitchen, with Carlisle taking a better look at her hand.

Alice came through to the kitchen seconds later.

"Oh thank god! We thought you weren't....." she stopped mid-sentence and snarled. Carlisle glared at her.

"He wants to know why. Go and tell the others that, Alice and bring him through, be nice."

She left as Carlisle finished wrapping up Hermione's hand, then he led her through to the music room where the Doctor was already waiting.

"Hello!" He said brightly, clearly trying to lighten the mood, but the Cullens (bar Carlisle) didn't seem to want to brighten up.

"Who _are_ you?" Rosalie asked suddenly, every pair of eyes flickered from her to the Doctor and back.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. I am an alien from another planet, the last of my kind. My home planet was lost in a war that destroyed it.

Hermione is my companion and has been for... Ooh, got be going on five, five and a half years now. She's been with me through thick and thin, and I owe her that. I also happen to know that she is a very good judge of character, hence the reason why I'm here. I would like to get to know you all, I'm not here to hurt Hermione and I don't want to have to pull her away from anything if she doesn't want to go. So I'm going to apologise for my behaviour earlier on today, but unfortunately I cannot take responsibility for Jack, he..."

"... Is my problem." Carlisle's grip suddenly tightened on Hermione's shoulder as he said it. She saw Esme roll her eyes.

"Carlisle isn't it? Well Carlisle, Jack's problem is that he can't see past the end of his nose, he can't see what I saw when you all got all protective over Hermione. He can't see that you are only trying to help." That threw Carlisle. Some sort of smell must have hit Jasper's nose because he looked like he had a horrible taste in his mouth.

"I think you've been followed."

All Cullens turned to the front door. Carlisle pushed Hermione behind him, as she saw Jack in the doorway with his revolver in his hand.

Hermione took a deep breath a walked out in to the line of fire, Jack blinked, the Cullens all looked her way, Alice and Jasper looked ready to spring for her if anything happened.

"Come on then Jack, come and get me!" She shouted. Jack rose to the challenge, he came through the door, his gun cocked and pointed straight over Hermione's shoulder towards Carlisle.

"I thought I told you not to come here!"

"I came here because I was bleeding!"

"Oh and you're that incapable of doing it yourself, that you have to come here to the vampires to...."

_**BANG**_!

Hermione fired off a round of witch-fire that hit Jack square in the chest; he flew back and slid across the floor until he hit the wall.

"I will not be dictated to Harkness!" She shouted, advancing on Jack as he struggled to his feet.

"You are not my father, and I wouldn't listen to you even if you were! So if you don't like the life that you sent me to live then shove off back home, because I like it here and I'm not coming back until I am ready! Oh and while I'm on a rant, don't you ever point that revolver towards any of the Cullens again or I swear to god I will kill you!" Hermione felt a hand in her injured one, turning her head slightly she saw it was Jasper.

She looked around into the faces of each Cullen, they all seemed a little wary, eyeing both her and Jack, taking a deep breath she leant back into Jasper.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. Jasper stroked her hair, inhaling her scent, she felt his grip in her hand go between tight and loose, he was fighting the urge to bite her. She gently pushed herself off him, so not to tempt him anymore than she had too.

Jack was standing by the time Hermione looked back over at him.

"Hermione...." Jack looked away from her as Esme came into view; she stood to the side of Hermione with one hand on Carlisle's arm and the other on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll see you when you get home!" Jack turned on his heel and went to walk out of the door, but Hermione's eyes flickered to Edward for a split second, before he sprang for the door blocking Jack's way out. He spun round to face Carlisle.

"Tell your kid to move or...."

"Carlisle wasn't the one who told me to move, Porcelain doesn't like the way you've just spoken to her. So I'm just helping her get her message through to you." He snarled, he was now in front of Jack and was now backing him away from the door. Once Jack was far enough away from the door, Edward was next to Hermione the next second, startling Jack, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You know I don't like being spoken to like that Jack. You sent me here in the first place, so really if it wasn't for you. I would never have met the Cullens so I'm sorry if you don't...." She stopped, Alice's reflection made her fall silent. The young vampire was being held by Jasper, something was wrong.

"Alice?" Turning away from Jack, Hermione walked over to Alice, she was staring at nothing, a blank expression in her eyes and on her face, Hermione placed her warmer and uninjured hand into one of Alice's ice cold hands and Hermione saw herself caught up in Alice's eyes.

_She could see Alice stood next to her she turned, an apologetic look in her eyes, and then returned her attention to the path they were on. _

_It was Cardiff._

_Hermione knew it was her that was running because she could hear her own heartbeat._

_She was running from something, something had scared her...._

_**BOOM!**_

Then the vision changed course, to something familiar to both the vampire and the elf.

Hermione knew that she was shaking, she could hear Jasper hissing as Jack was coming closer to them, like he always did when she fell into a vision.

_She was watching herself running again, only this time she was seeing it from Alice's point of view; the thing that was chasing her was a woman, her name unknown._

_Hermione watched herself stop, look around and begin to apparate, but the woman latched onto her arm.... _

_When the woman released her they were in some sort of street._

"_What are you?!" She snarled before taking of, she looked at her arm and gaped. Neither the vampire nor the elf could see what she was staring at, she looked around._

"_Shit I'm in the wrong place!" Hermione watched herself take off, but not before she caught the sight of blood sliding down her arm...._

Hermione and Alice jerked at the same time, Alice fell into Jasper, before lunging to catch Hermione as she fell further than she was meant to, her feet were rooted to the floor by what she'd seen, she was terrified, and Alice could see it.

"Porcelain, Porcelain! Can you hear me? Hermione!" Alice shook the young elf until she gasped with breath.

"Easy, Pixie I'm fragile." Hermione breathed. Alice laughed as she helped Hermione to her feet.

"You scared us, are you both all right?" Asked Carlisle placing his hand on Hermione's forehead, she reeled, falling into Carlisle who picked her up and pushed past Jack before placing her in a comfy chair.

"Apart from the spinning room, yeah I'm fine. Alice, have you been seeing that first one a lot recently? Or the second one? Because you have been looking at me really weirdly." Alice smiled.

Jack tried to make his way to Hermione's side, but the Doctor got in front of him.

"Come on Jack; let Hermione get her strength back. You can talk to her later, and I do mean talk not shout, you will have to learn to accept what she's decided, like I have." Hermione looked over Carlisle's shoulder at the back of the Doctor's head, and smiled.

She watched as Jack, led by the Doctor, left the house, before her head steadied, and she finally got back on her feet.

"Are you going to be okay at home?" asked Emmett, Rosalie was still looking at the place where Jack had just been, nodding Hermione waited to see who was going to run her home, it turned out to be both Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett picked her up and winked at Alice before taking off, Rosalie at his side.

"Put your arms around my neck!" Called Emmett, Hermione obeyed, and found the reason being her window.

Someone had closed it behind Carlisle. Emmett kept one arm securely around Hermione's waist as Rosalie negotiated the window. Once it was open Hermione stifled a scream as Emmett let her go completely and swung into her room, landing neatly and quietly on the floor, Rose climbed in after them and perched herself on the window ledge.

"Right we'll be back in an hour, and then we'll stay with you tonight, if that's okay?" Asked Rose as Emmett settled her back down.

Nodding Hermione grabbed a towel and, after looking behind her to see she was alone, set off for the shower.

She washed herself down, wrapped her towel around her before heading back to her room.

She'd just finished getting dressed and was just about to start running a brush through her hair when Rosalie's head popped up.

"Yeah she's decent!" She jumped through the window, followed by Emmett, and took the brush off her.

"Sit." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed while Rosalie brushed her hair until it was smooth and grabbing a hair bobble and sat plaiting her hair.

"Oh Rose I...."

"Hush! I want to play. Alice's hair is too short and Esme doesn't like having her hair played with, so you're stuck." Hermione sat still while she finished plaiting her hair, then she felt herself being pulled back.

She squealed and giggled as Rosalie pinned her to the bed.

"Wonder what the Captain will say when he finds out that you've got vampires in your room?" Emmett teased, coming the other side of Hermione, they let her sit up and she heaved a great sigh.

"Nothing, if he does I just run away, he never normally acts like this!" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Well whatever happened between him and Carlisle, it's even got Carlisle angry and, I never thought I'd say this but, Carlisle is _terrifying_ when he's angry!"

"Okay so...." Everyone froze when they heard a voice shouting.

"I don't care, she's becoming too irresponsible!" It was Jack and the Doctor.

"Jack, Hermione had a point, you did send her here...."

"To do a job, not to befriend bloodsucking creeps! It's no wonder she's been quiet she's probably been turned into one!"

"What the hell happened between you and Carlisle to get you this pumped full of hatred!?" Jack fell silent, but the few words that they'd caught were enough to bring tears to Hermione's eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett hissed as the sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Hermione? Are you in there Bright-Eyes?" It was the Doctor.

She kept quiet, Rose and Emmett were stock still prepared to flee if they had to. After a few moments the Doctor opened the door, and her company disappeared.

"Hey, why didn't you say you were home?"

"Didn't you hear the shower? Or am I that much of a vampire that you can't hear me?" The Doctor winced.

"You heard?"

"I wasn't the only one. Rosalie and Emmett did too." He blinked. Before sweeping his eyes around the room.

"What? Were you expecting that they'd be hiding in the wardrobe? They left when they heard you open the door."

"Good job too, Jack's really steamed and wants to see you, now. Sorry." Hermione looked at him for a few moments, before getting up and heading to the window.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" She stood back and three seconds later Rose and Emmett were stood either side of the window.

"You'd better go; I've just received my orders to see the Captain." A hiss escaped from Rosalie as she and Emmett turned to leave.

"Why don't the two of you come down and give her some support?" Hermione spun round to glare at the Doctor.

"Thank you but I think we've upset the Captain enough for one night." Emmett replied taking Rosalie by the hand and helping her onto the window sill.

"Call us when you're free, Porcelain." He called as they disappeared into the dark.

Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and followed the Doctor down to Jack; the Doctor pulled her into a hug and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I've told him to go easy on you. Come on." He led her through to the living room, where she then sat between Gwen and Ianto, feeling a little afraid, she hated seeing Jack like this, but she had to make him understand.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm going to ask this once, and if you want you can lie to me." Jack, who had been facing the window, now turned to face Hermione.

"Are they treating you okay? Don't take it the wrong way it's just that I wouldn't put it past Carlisle Cullen to turn you into a vampire, he did with Esme..."

"...because she was dying, and he didn't want to see her die. He had a soft spot for her; he did it out of kindness. It was really hard for him, Jack. Apparently he's turned all of his family, apart from Alice and Jasper, who turned up at the family. Carlisle would never harm a human without good reason, like you trying to take Esme away from him, for example. That was one step too far. You were lucky then, and you are still lucky, that you're indestructible. Or he would have killed you without meaning to." Jack was stumped.

"So you're telling me that everyone of his family, bar Alice and Jasper, were turned because they were dying? Huh, well that's a new one on me. Okay now that that's been settled what about you coming home, then?" Hermione thought for a moment, before answering.

"Not yet Jack, let me be human for a while. I've grown quite used to life here, and don't really feel ready to come home just yet. Sorry." To her astonishment he smiled.

"I'll let you stay if you get Carlisle to see me, either here or at his place, I want to settle a score...no I want to apologise not settle anything, where are you going?" Hermione had just walked over to the door.

"Emmett, Rose? Could one of you go and get Carlisle, tell him Jack wants to talk, peacefully!" She jumped as Rosalie swooped down in front of her.

"Emmett's gone to get him." Hermione stood to one side to let Rosalie through, she felt everyone in the room (male and female) stiffen when Rose followed Hermione into the front room, she'd left the front door open knowing that Emmett and the others wouldn't be long.

"Knock, knock Porcelain!" Edward called, the whole family must want to know what's going on, either that or Alice saw Jack turning on Carlisle.

"Come on in." She said, talking as if she was talking to Gwen, who frowned.

Emmett came through first, followed by Edward, Jasper, Alice and Esme (in that order) Carlisle came through behind Esme and greeted Hermione with a smile, it was warm and gentle.

Hermione sat down next to Gwen as every person (that breathed) got themselves comfortable. The Cullens moved to surround Hermione.

Rosalie sat on the floor in the space between her legs, guiding them so that her arms were wrapped around them. Alice sat behind her, draping one arm around her neck to pull her closer, Esme sat on the arm of the sofa, her cold hand placed soothingly on Hermione's, slightly raised, hand. Emmett sat next to Rose placing his arm around the waist of his love, Jasper stood at Alice's shoulder and Edward had moved away from Hermione to stand by Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle was the only one who hadn't moved, his eyes just followed to the places where each member of his eternal family settled themselves.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Okay, I hadn't expected you to.... To the matter at hand. Hermione has told me that everything I had led myself to believe about you has been wrong. She says that you had no intention of killing Esme all those years ago, but were in fact saving her life. So for that I am sorry for the hassle I gave you. I automatically assumed that you were dangerous, but as I know someone who could probably rival that if angry enough," his eyes flickered to Hermione, Alice, Rosalie and Esme stiffened. "I'm willing to drop that assumption. I only ask for a chance to make up for what I'd done." He held out his hand and Hermione stifled a giggle as all of the Cullens reacted instinctively almost moving from where they were all sat.

"Easy, he just wants to be friends." She explained, and all relaxed. Carlisle smiled at Hermione before turning to Jack and taking his hand.

"I except, I have but one request though."

"What is that?"

"Porcelain is going to come over to our place after school tomorrow and I thought, if you're staying long enough, you would like to join us for dinner?" Edward and Hermione burst out laughing at the looks on all human (and Time Lord) faces.

"_Spit roast!"_ Emmett thought causing Edward and Hermione to double over with laughter.

"Don't worry you won't be the dinner, you'll be the guests, we'll be well fed for that." Rosalie explained, giving Emmett a whack across the back of his head as he and Edward continued to shake with laughter, Hermione was struggling to breath.

"Hey come on you two you're going to end up killing her!" scolded Esme, though she giggled along with them.

Jasper grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up, he too was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Breath, Porcelain, breath!" She finally gasped in a breath and managed to calm herself down enough to be able to breathe, but there were tears streaming down her face even after the laughter had subsided.

"Oh Emmett you are a goofball!" she gasped. Emmett snatched her from the sofa and threw her over his shoulder.

"Right we'll start with the mouthy one!" Edward and Jasper were either side of him, Jasper winked at her to tell her he was joking, but she continued to scream nonetheless.

"No, Emmett put me down! No Alice, Rosalie, Esme help!" she squealed as Emmett began to move to the door, she was outside the next second. Emmett turned around to see where everyone was when he put her down.

She wavered on her feet and stumbled back into Jasper.

"Oops sorry Porcelain!" Emmett laughed. She giggled and swung a punch at him which he easily dodged.

"Oooh she's a feisty one! Come on then, girl. C'mon right here, right here!" Emmett coached, holding up his hands, he fisted his right hand; Hermione swung and hit him square in the palm.

Pain shot right up her arm as she'd hit him with her injured hand, which was healing quickly but not quickly enough. The adrenalin was too much.

Another right hook, a left hook, a left upper cut, a left under cut, a right under cut, a right upper cut....

"Whoa, what did I do to upset you!?" Emmett exclaimed as Hermione shot a well aimed gut-kick at him which he didn't manage to dodge, she stopped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Ianto.

"Sorry, Emmett, I kind of lost myself for a minute there." he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahh no biggie. I was the one encouraging you. You've got a lot of spunk; I'll bet your hands could do with some ice, huh?" Now that she'd stopped, the pain caught up with her.

"Yeah, god knows what state they're going to be in tomorrow." they all went back inside but not before Hermione noticed something.

"Doctor, where's the TARDIS?" he grinned.

"Out the back, didn't want people noticing it." Hermione had just walked through the door, and caught sight of her hands. If she'd have gone on any more, she'd have torn the skin and blood would have been shed.

"That was a close one, eh Porcelain?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you said yes to going over tomorrow? I'll take my car if you do, if not I'll hitch a lift with Rose." The Doctor and Jack stared at Hermione, and she shrank back into the vampire in question.

"Sorry." she said in a very small voice. Rose moved forwards.

"What did she do wrong? All she said was she'll hitch a lift with..."

"Rose." Edward gasped, Rosalie turned to her abbreviated name.

"What?" Edward shook his head.

"No, not Rose as in Rosalie, Rose as in Rose Tyler! Quartz I think her nickname was. They'd lost her twice and the scar still burns when the name is mentioned, even if the name belongs to someone else."

Hermione was impressed that he'd got all that information out of whichever head he'd looked into, a slight buzzing in her head made her suspect that he'd got it from her. Rosalie cocked her head to one side, staring at her brother as if he were from another world. Edward just stared back, before he shrugged.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah we'll come over for dinner; we're not going back until the weekend, so it gives us time to have a look around." The Cullens all said their goodnights and left the house, Jack and the others went to the house to the left of Hermione's driveway, leaving Hermione alone, she unwrapped her hand to see the wound non-existent now.

She went upstairs and got changed into her pyjamas before crawling into bed and falling into a deep slumber.

Before sleep took her completely her hindsight went back to Edward and Rosalie's staring competition the stare he'd given her was one of compassion, and he looked strangely like someone, but she couldn't quite figure out who.

As she slept she was struck with a sudden flashback, and one she hadn't had for a while.

"_No master please, no. He's innocent!" She'd screamed, but the mark on her arm burned with such ferocity that she had no choice but to obey. _

_Tears welled up in her eyes, she did not want to kill him, really she didn't. _

"No more_!" A little voice in her head said, "_You will kill no more after him_." _

"_I forgive you." he stood there smiling at her, that smile she'd grown to love throughout the year, the smile he'd given her before and after he kissed her in the Quidditch pitch. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" she'd said, as if in general conversation. _

_And Cedric Diggory was no more. _

"CEDRIC!" Hermione bolted upright from the nightmare; it was the first time in five years since she'd had that nightmare.

"Easy, Porcelain. You were having a bad dream, easy." Now Hermione was all for Alice and Jasper, and maybe even Emmett and Rosalie, in her room during the night, but what in name of all things mythical, had possessed _Edward_ to come and keep her company tonight?

"Shouldn't you be with Bella?" She asked once she'd calmed down, although she couldn't see him, Hermione knew Edward was smiling.

"I told her I was going to keep watch on you tonight, I'd picked up a sense of hostility in the way I was looking at Rose tonight, it seemed your mind was working to things you were not aware of until now."

"Ok, like that made sense, next time just tell me that you're keeping an eye on me while Alice and Jasper are on a hunt." Edward laughed and reached over to turn on the light, Hermione shielded her eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask you who this Cedric is?"

"Was."

"I'm sorry?"

"Who he _was_. He's dead. When you were looking at Rosalie like that, you reminded me of him, I just hadn't figured it out then."

"How did he die?" Hermione stared at him for a while.

"You tell me. Go on take a peek, I'm not going to stop you, anymore than I'm going to tell you. It's not something I'm proud of.... in fact come here." She grabbed one of his ice cold hands, and closed her eyes, brining up those memories that she'd lay to rest at the back of her mind, then she shared them with Edward, everything she'd done in her fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She opened her eyes again to find his still closed.

She waited while he processed her memories.

"I never thought I'd say this to someone who isn't like me, but you were quite the monster back then weren't you?" it was meant as a joke, but Hermione couldn't smile, because that statement was true.

"Apart from the first two and my last one, I enjoyed killing those people. 42 people I enjoyed killing them! I mean, you have an excuse, you can't help it it's your nature but me!? You think you're a monster, well those memories will tell you that you're not! Not compared to me anyway." She buried her face in her pillow and cried for a moment or two, before she felt Edward wrap his arms around her waist, and lift her into his arms.

"I don't think you're a monster, yes you're right I have an excuse, apart from Carlisle and Rosalie, we have all tasted human blood, but like you, we made the choice to turn away from what we were, to what we now are. Those experiences have taught me to be a better person, and look at what I have now. A family that can never die and a girlfriend who has a death wish!" Hermione laughed.

"But then there's you, my friend. You have an uncontrollable temper, and it gets the better of you at times. But look at what the experience of those 42 _enjoyed_ murders have done for you, they've made you see that there is a choice, that you can choose differently and killing Cedric made you change your ways and gave you back your life."

"Not really, I met the Doctor shortly after that, and I drifted away from Harry and Ron, my family don't care, and I'm no better off now than I would be if I were still a death eater!"

"I don't see it like that. I think you were lucky, and besides you still have Harry and Ron don't you?" she had to admit, no matter how much she's deserted them, she could always count on them when she needed them. "Come now, Alice will never forgive me for keeping you awake, so let's get you back to sleep." He tucked her back under the blanket and stayed until she fell to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baseball**

The next evening, Alice was putting make-up on Hermione's face while Rosalie did her hair, this was a little extravagant for just dinner, but apparently Gwen was getting dolled up, so the two young vampires used Hermione as their dressing up doll.

By the time both girls were finished and Hermione was allowed to admire their handy work, she hardly recognised herself.

"Okay, now Esme bought this from Seattle when you weren't looking. She said it was only fit for nights out like this. So go and put it on!" Hermione took a box from Alice, and wandered off into the adjacent bathroom, she gasped when she saw what Esme had bought her.

"You okay in there?" Rosalie called, Hermione smiled.

"Yes I'm fine." She breathed as she let the dark blue silk fabric slide over her legs and her shoulders and then (with a little magic) she did the zip up and put on the shoes that Esme had also bought her before walking out to Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh you look _gorgeous_!" Squealed the two women, Hermione just had to laugh at them.

"Okay come on! The Doctor's just turned up." Walking at Hermione's pace, they escorted her downstairs and into the music room.

"Bella's here as well so then no one has to feel uncomfortable," explained Rosalie when Hermione caught sight of Bella's reflection.

"You did her up too?" Alice and Rose grinned in reply.

When they reached the music room, all eyes turned to the three of them, Rose and Alice glided over to Emmett and Jasper, but a new face reached Hermione's.

"Surprise!" the Doctor exclaimed as Hermione's boyfriend Ron Weasley came into view. Hermione stopped short and gaped.

"Hey babe." He said walking over to her. She ran to meet him and squealed when he picked her up and spun her around. When he kissed her, Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled.

Hermione laughed.

"As Jack and the others are going back Monday, I thought you might like some company, the Colonel has transferred him to Phoenix UNIT." The Doctor explained, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Are you going to be coming to the school as well?" Asked Emmett.

"Yeah, it'll be an experience but yeah." He replied, Carlisle cocked his head to one side.

"How will it be an experience? There isn't much difference between English schools and American schools."

"Maybe in the non-wizarding community, but you see I have never been to a non-magical school in my life!" Eyebrows rose, and brows furrowed as the Cullens tried to grasp that concept.

The silence was broken when a sharp crack was heard, all guests, Hermione and Bella included, jumped.

"Dinner! I think our guest will be hungry by now, come out in to the garden, we're in the middle of preparing a barbeque!" Esme and Carlisle led the way out into the only part of the house that neither Hermione nor Bella had been to.

It was brightly lit, with a state of the art barbeque in the middle of the patio.

"Oh wow! Wait don't tell me Alice did the decorations." Hermione stared around her in awe before turning to the vampire in question, who just grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione opened her arms, and pointed at Bella.

"Yes it's obvious." She laughed.

Edward went to light the fire.

"Hey Alice, watch this!" she said cradled up against Ron's side, she turned to where Edward was crouched and winked.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Edward leaping back from the inferno that had just erupted from the barbeque. Ron choked on his drink, Hermione and Alice doubled over with the giggles as Edward walked over to them.

"Porcelain, did you do that?" Hermione was sorely tempted to say no, but it seemed to have freaked him out.

"Yes it was, sorry I suppose I should have warned you!" Edward grinned.

"You little minx!" he lunged at her and grabbed her around the waist before she could get to Rosalie.

"Okay that's it, _you_.... are going.... on to.... the.... barbeque!" he lifted her into his arms as he spoke, she caught sight of Bella, she was laughing.

Jasper was suddenly in front of Edward, there was a playful glint in his eyes.

"Somehow I don't think so," he said, Alice was behind him, they all had big grins on their faces.

"Okay I give up! Here, take her!" he turned and aimed Hermione for the barbeque but threw her at Jasper at the last moment, who caught her easily and placed her back on her feet.

"And not one hair out of place!" he stated leading her back to Ron.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked catching her as she fell into him.

"Yeah, just a little light headed. That's the last time I pull a prank on a vampire when fire is concerned!"

"I wasn't going to throw you in, Porcelain. Well not once Jasper and Alice turned up." He winked at Hermione and they laughed at the look on Ron's face. Bella seemed comfortable next to Edward, but when he moved off with his family for a hunt, she seemed to go back in on herself, so Hermione waltzed over to her and hooked an arm around her waist.

"Hey, they're not going to bite you. You can mingle." As if to prove it she gave Bella a little shove towards the Doctor, who grinned at Hermione and began talking to Bella, Hermione looked around for Ron, and found him talking to Ianto.

So she decided to wander a little. She wandered over to the barbeque and into the shadowed area behind it. She turned to face the group after hearing the sound of laughter. The Doctor had Bella in stitches over something.

Her eyes caught the fire as it burned, so bright, so tempting, so.....

So _not_ the best idea Hermione! She thought pulling herself away from the fire, but she couldn't resist just one last look at those bright, warm, orange flames....

_She was sat in Downing Street,_ (she knew it was Downing Street because she'd been the Prime Minister's Secretary/bodyguard for over 18 months)_ she was watching a little TV monitor, there was a huge glass container filled with smoke, Jack and Ianto were stood facing it, the doors shut and Hermione watched in horror as both Jack and Ianto fell to their deaths. _

_Only one would get up again...._

"NO!" Hermione found herself in someone's arms as she screamed; she fought against them as they attempted to restrain her.

"Easy, Porcelain, Porcelain come on now stop it was nothing, you'd just got caught up in the flames, come on now PORCELAIN!" she stopped thrashing about and opened her eyes to find herself in Edward's arms.

"Wh-what? What happened?" she asked as Edward hoisted her to her feet. Everyone was looking at her.

"You passed out. You were about an inch away from the fire when we got back, and Alice... well, whatever you'd seen she'd seen it too." Explained Emmett who had Alice under his arm, Hermione grimaced.

"Sorry, Pixie, everyone, I must have just been too engrossed in the flames that I'd forgotten to breathe. It has been known to happen." Carlisle handed her a glass of water and a plate of food.

"Well come on back to the party. We'll keep an eye on you." Edward still had his arms around Hermione's waist as he led her back to Ron, who pulled up a chair for her to sit on.

"Ron, can I talk to Porcelain alone for a moment, please?" Alice stood at Hermione's shoulder. Ron nodded and left to talk to the Doctor, there was a suddenly tense atmosphere, Hermione flickered her eyes in Jasper's direction and all was calm and joyful, in fact Hermione felt like laughing. But she and Alice needed to talk.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean...."

"Stop," Hermione fell silent. Alice took a deep breath before continuing, "that's not the first time I've seen that, just not in your mind. The other visions I've had are strange, like the explosion for example. You are so frightened in the visions and so tired, but you keep running, then there's the one here, I'm not going to allow that to happen, so Jasper and I have come up with a way that might help you no matter what situation you're in."

Alice looked over at the group of people, they were so happy, even Jasper seemed calm tonight.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The whole family is going to keep you busy. Obviously Carlisle is going to keep you working hard at the hospital; Esme has agreed to teach you a few dance steps of the war times and Edward will teach you the piano. Those are your easy going activities and also my idea. Now Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward will be giving you a crash course in fighting off a vampire."

"What!?"

"Just the basic fighting skills, that will be Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and I will be giving you a course to see if you can escape us catching you, and Edward will help you to run faster." Alice had a little smile on her face. Hermione was stunned into silence.

"How am I going to do all of that _and_ still manage to be in one piece for school!? I just about handle it now!"

"You don't have to worry about that either, the easy lessons will be your wind down, before your shift at the hospital, but on the nights you're not working, you'll be doing all of it, same as on the weekends."

"Alice!" Hermione groaned and placed a hand to her head, "look, Pixie, it's not that I'm not grateful, but.... you're vampires, how the hell am I going to be able to keep up with Edward? Or fight Emmett and Rose, and dodge you and Jasper!? How?"

"With a bit of practise." Hermione yelped and turned to see Jasper stood behind her.

"Yeah, obviously but..."

"No 'buts' Porcelain. If what Alice saw attacking you was a vampire you're going to need to know how to survive their attack, because it doesn't look as if we are going to be there." Hermione looked around at everyone in the garden, and nodded.

"We'll start when the Captain leaves, otherwise he'll get protective again."

"Oh and you think Ron and the Doctor won't?"

"They have some sort of understanding as to what we're doing. Anyway eat up, you're food will go to waste otherwise!" Hermione remembered the plate of food that Carlisle had give to her and nibbled on the chicken sandwich.

*

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start covered in cold sweat, no one was up in her room, there was no vampire in her room.... wait, there actually _wasn't_ a vampire in her room.

"Morning, Porcelain!" Jasper was sat on the window sill.

"Hi, how come you didn't stay the night?"

"We did, but Alice and I thought it best to go downstairs this morning, that way they don't think we're doing away with you. Alice said you had woken up so I decided to come and get you. Come on, I'll give you a few moments to get ready." And as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, ran a brush through her hair and turned to the window to see him already there.

"Which way do you want to go? The human way or the vampire way?" Hermione thought for a minute before smiling.

"Vampire way!" she walked over to Jasper and let him scoop her up into his arms, and squealed as he dropped to the floor and leapt through the kitchen window.

"Okay remind me to say human in future! Oh dear, thanks Ianto."

She'd just finished her coffee when she heard a horn beep outside.

"Right that's our ride! Come on Porcelain!" Alice and Jasper waited by the door while she grabbed her coat and her bag blew a kiss into the air and ran out the door.

Music blared from Emmett's Jeep, the same song could be heard from Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Volvo sped past them towards Bella's playing the same song.

Emmett, Jasper and Hermione danced in the car to Paramore's Decode and Muse's Supermassive Black Hole, by the time they parked the cars, all were laughing. Emmett pulled Hermione out through the sun roof and lifted her down to the ground while Jasper locked the car.

"We'll see you at lunch!" Rosalie called as she and Emmett made their way to their home rooms, Alice and Hermione walked to theirs with linked arms.

The day was eventful, Lauren gave her a few dirty looks but didn't say anything, and Chemistry sent her into a fit a giggles at Jasper as he started showing off, they had a race to see who could make their formula first, and (being top of the class in Potions) Hermione won by about two minutes.

Maths with Jasper and Emmett was a riot as they kept kicking the back of her chair to annoy her; she got them back when the teacher was called out of the class for a while, by throwing paper balls at them.

The day ended the way it began, on an all time high.

She hitched a lift in Rosalie's car this time, but it was the same atmosphere as in Emmett's Jeep.

When she got home, she found everyone asleep so left a note and went to get ready for work.

Carlisle picked her up half an hour later and they went to work, there had been another death a little closer to home a few weeks ago and more tourists kept turning up on the autopsy table that night. Come time for Hermione's break, her heart seemed to dampen when she saw the three tourists come in, a family, dead.

She looked closely at the bodies as they were wheeled past her, she saw two adults, and a teenager, and this sent tears flooding out of her eyes. So much so she didn't see Carlisle come up behind her.

"Come on outside with me." He led her by the arm outside and told her to take a deep breath.

"I'm not cut out for this anymore, Carlisle. I'm sick and tired of seeing death all the time, why did I ever become a doctor, why!?" she allowed herself to be cradled by Carlisle; he made sure she was calm before he answered.

"You tell me. Tell me what first gave you the inspiration then you'll find your answer." Hermione thought for a minute then the answer came to her.

"I became a doctor because of Torchwood Three's former medic, Owen Harper. He just started showing me the insides of some of these aliens that he used to cut up, and I'd be absolutely fascinated by it, but then the way he handled wounds that Gwen and I got, he handled us with such care, I wanted to be able to care like he did, but also I wanted to be able to bring my own style of caring to the medical world, I suppose I became a doctor because I wanted to help."

"And are you having second thoughts now? When it's a profound part of your soul, will you give it up because of a couple of humans that you don't know? That came here already dead?" Hermione gazed up at Carlisle; she had to admit he had a point.

"Thanks, Carlisle, I'm being silly aren't I?" to her surprise he shook his head.

"No I don't think you're being silly, I just think that being as young as you are, you've taken on quite a weight onto those shoulders of yours. Come on, let's get you a cup of tea, it might calm you down better than my ice-cold skin!" she giggled as he led her back inside and up to the canteen.

Hermione sat with Carlisle for the rest of her shift sifting through paperwork and picking the longest ones to do at home and placing them into her bag.

*

The rest of the week passed and early the following Monday Hermione woke up to the sound of voices. Opening her eyes she saw Alice sat on the edge of the bed talking to Jasper who was sat on the window sill. She looked at her as she turned to look at the clock she moaned when she saw the time.

"I don't have to be up for another four hours! What the hell are you doing Alice?" Alice and Jasper share a glance before grinning at her.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed, we'll be downstairs, you've got five minutes." Then they were gone.

Hermione picked up the training outfit that just _happened_ to be there, before slipping on her running shoes and dashed downstairs straight into Jasper's arms. He scooped her up and they were out the door in seconds, the run there meant that she was wide awake when she finally got to the Cullen residence.

The first thing she saw was a few apparatus that were meant for her, she could see Emmett and Rosalie already warming up.

"Okay first port of call is Edward, Jasper and I. We're going to get your pulse racing before sending you off to Rose and Emmett."

"Right so I'm going to be black, blue and exhausted for school and my shift tonight." Smiles met her on the way to Edward. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Porcelain, I trust you slept well?" Hermione grimaced up at him.

"Right the course is simple; all you have to do is run. Now it will get progressively harder as you become better and faster at the course. You can stop only when one of us catches you." she froze.

"Don't worry; I have fed well this morning." Jasper joked Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"We'll give you a 30 second head start." Edward stated as he, Alice and Jasper went in to a crouching position.

Hermione looked into the eyes of all three vampires, Edward and Alice were grinning, but Jasper had a dangerous look in his eyes, she gulped and bolted to the trees.

The only defence she knew had was her ability to block her scent.... and her mind.

She blocked her mind off from Edward and kept changing her mind to trick Alice.

"Damn!" Edward cursed, Alice giggled, now that was sorted she only had to run.

She caught sight of Jasper a split second before jumping into the trees.

Edward and Alice may only be playing but Jasper was in hunting mode. She barely missed Alice, and dodged Edward by about an inch, she made a decision to head back to the house, and went to other way instead... she saw and clear path and picked up the pace to reach it, she ducked and dodged through the trees, swung to the right to miss Alice, left to avoid Edward.....

"Gotcha! Ha, good chase Porcelain!" she completely forgot about Jasper. His arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist as Edward and Alice joined them.

"I knew these two would attempt to catch you out, so I waited, running beside you for a while waiting to see where you were going, and then I sprung. What you were doing was classic new born vampire moves. Difficult for a human to pull off, but you're not human anyway, that wasn't half bad for a first attempt. You can tell, you're life's dangerous with the amount of running you have to do." Jasper smiled at her as they made their way to Emmett and Rosalie.

"How'd she do?" Emmett looked eager.

"She almost made it, but Jasper fooled her. She put up a good fight." Edward explained while Alice and Rosalie wrapped Hermione's hands up in bandages.

"Right we'll see just how quick she is then. Come on Rose!" Emmett seemed a happy soul, and Rose was no different. Hermione knew that she didn't have a hope in Krop Tor's chance to win against Rose let alone Emmett.

"Alright, come on Porcelain, give me a left hook, good, now a right under cut...." Emmett kept her throwing punches and kicks, and kept her moving, jabbing at her stomach every time she became slow. She was beginning to become used to it and got into a good flow of attacks when Rosalie suddenly shoulder barged her, she was going in primary vampire attack mode.

This was unexpected so Hermione had to keep dodging their attacks before coming up with a strategy. She somersaulted over them landed on her feet in a crouched position, and aimed a high leg kick at Rosalie, it caught her in the shoulder as Hermione swung a undercut at Emmett, this was a tricky thing as both could move quicker than she could. Rosalie leapt at her and nearly grabbed her as she rolled to the side and ran towards the trees away from Emmett's sudden jump. Jasper appeared out of nowhere he glared at her as she leapt over him, now she had three vampires on her tail, Rosalie was behind her, she had Jasper to her left and Emmett on her right.

She thought she was clear of the bracken when Alice popped into view, Edward a few branches above her.

_Oh no, now I've got to dodge the entire family!_ She thought she didn't care if this was a game; it was now starting to scare her.

"Hold it!" called Jasper, all stopped. Hermione had hidden on the floor, underneath bracken and thorn bushes. She kept quiet.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"Where'd she go?" Hermione could see Emmett looking for her.

"I don't think she sees it as a game anymore. We've frightened her. Porcelain come out we're not going to hurt you, honest!"

"Yeah, come on Porcelain Doll, we're sorry we scared you!" Hermione crawled out from her hiding place and walked over to the tree they were all in.

"Sorry, guys I guess I got a little spooked."

"No, it's our fault; we shouldn't have ganged up on you like that. We'll leave that part for when you're used to us all moving around you like that." Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder.

A whistle blew from somewhere.

"Esme says we've got to get you something to eat before school. Come on!" Jasper winked at her, Hermione saw what he was planning and bolted back to the house the siblings all on her tail back to the house.

"Carlisle, help!" she squealed as she burst through the door and took refuge behind Carlisle. He and Esme laughed.

"Alright settle down everyone, let the poor girl catch her breath now." Esme handed her a bacon sandwich and cup of coffee.

Hermione's joints were aching by the time she got to school; she knew that if she didn't doze off either at break or lunch time, she wouldn't be able to do her night shift.

When lunch came, Hermione settled herself down in between Alice and Rosalie and dozed lightly only just hearing a conversation from somewhere.

"Well I'm sorry but dead or not she's a slut and I'll bet you anything that she gets it from her mother, I mean look at her she's practically taken Mike from you and Eric and Tyler! She's a slut and I hope her mother is burning in Hell." Hermione giggled.

"I don't believe in Heaven and I don't believe in Hell either so up yours Mallory." She muttered to herself. She felt the rest of the table looking at her, but fatigue was starting to seep in, so she just listened to Lauren a little while longer before finally dozing off on Alice's shoulder.

"Porcelain, honey? Come on lunch will be over in a minute, snooze time is over." Alice's voice shook her gently out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw most of the canteen empty.

"Hey there. Nice nap?" Emmett threw her a cheeky grin before handing her a can of coca cola.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now, oh great I've got Gym now. Just what I need after a nap!" She heaved herself out of the chair and jumped on Jasper's back as he turned to walk out of the door.

"Whoa! Hey Capuchin, want a banana?" Hermione laughed and swatted Jasper across the back of the head as she let him go and went down to the Gym.

The Gym session wasn't so bad, she'd teamed up with Bella again. Then came Maths and finally Chemistry.

When the final bell rang Hermione was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the way home, and when she woke up, she found herself in bed, a note on her dressing table mirror.

_I've gone on ahead tonight, you need your rest. _

_Make a speedy recovery, Porcelain._

_C x_

_It's a good job Ron's gone over to Phoenix UNIT otherwise I would have been in big trouble for the stuff I've been doing._

Smiling to herself, Hermione snuggled back down under her blanket and fell back to sleep, the movements and moods of the Cullen family moving in her head like a dream.

*

Three weeks passed and Hermione had become known to the Cullen family as the 'human' vampire, her speed was three seconds faster than Edward, she wasn't stronger that Emmett, but just as strong, the same with Rose, Alice and Jasper and Edward. Even Carlisle and Esme decided to test her strength. And she had become an expert at hiding her thoughts and decisions from Alice and Edward.

Hermione finished her paperwork one Friday after noon in time to hear a tap on the window. Turning she saw Emmett wearing a baseball cap on backwards.

She got up and opened the window.

"Hey Porcelain. There's a thunderstorm heading this way and we're all going to go and play baseball. Do you want to come? Please say yes Alice wouldn't be happy if you didn't and Bella's going to be there." Hermione made out that she was making a difficult decision before smiling.

"Yeah why not, just give me a minute to change." She picked up the bag of baseball gear that had been bought for her.

She changes quickly and tied her hair up in a high ponytail and then she walked back to her room and jumped on Emmett's back.

"Come on then Monkey-man lets go play ball!" she put on an American accent and Emmett laughed.

"Hold on tight Capuchin!" he launched himself out of the window and through the trees faster and faster he ran, Hermione felt her skin tighten at the wind rushing past.

"Okay here we are!" Emmett stopped a few feet from the edge of the tree line, Hermione gazed around her in awe at the scale of the pitch.

"Whoa, that is one mighty big baseball pitch!" she followed Emmett over to Alice, who grinned, took Hermione's cap from Emmett, and placed it on her head.

"Ready to play? Bella's not here yet but she's going to be the umpire and you are going to be her second pair of eyes." She lowered her voice to a whisper that I knew everyone else could still hear, "Emmett's planning on throwing both of you into the pool when we get back."

"That's it!" Emmett raced over to Alice who squealed and ran to the opposite end of the pitch. Hermione laughed and followed their fluid motions around the pitch until her eyes caught sight of Emmett's Jeep, Bella had arrived.

"Glad you're here, Bella, we need an umpire." Esme greeted, Emmett and Alice walked past them.

"She thinks we cheat." He said as they passed.

"Oh I know you cheat." Esme retorted, "now Hermione's going to be your second pair of eyes, but just call them as you see them Bella."

The family started warming up; Rosalie was up to bat first, then it was Carlisle and then Jasper. Alice was bowling, Esme was backstop and Edward and Emmett were fielders.

Hermione felt the thunder before she heard it.

"It's time!" called Alice getting ready to pitch.

She threw the ball so fast Hermione almost missed it, Rosalie hit the ball with such force that Hermione saw why they needed the thunder.

"That's got to be a home run right?" Bella asked Esme, who shook her head.

"Edward is very fast." the next second Esme's hands were up, ball in hand and down to the floor.

"Go on, Rosalie!" cheered Carlisle, but Hermione could see that she wasn't fast enough.

"You're out." Emmett cheered in triumph as Rosalie stood up, almost nose to nose with Bella.

"Babe c'mon, it's just a game!" he called, seeming to catch my eye Rosalie backed off from Bella.

"Nice Kitty," Carlisle breathed, then it was his turn to bat.

_**BOOM!**_ Hermione screamed as the next bolt of lightening struck a little too close to home, the game stopped momentarily and all eyes turned to her.

"You okay, Porcelain?" Edward laughed, Alice soon followed.

"You're scared of a little thunderstorm?" she called.

"Yeah well _you_ try being stuck in the middle of _war-torn_ London with an _air raid_ going on around you!" Hermione shouted back. She felt Edward looking in her head, so she threw those memories at him and saw him recoil from her attack.

"Whoa! Okay, Porcelain! We take it back!" she felt calm a moment after this was said, she looked at Jasper who was staring directly at her.

"Thank you." she muttered knowing that he would hear her. There was another too-close-for-comfort clap of thunder and bolt of lightening, Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered. When she opened them again, Carlisle was the other side of the pitch and Jasper had taken the stand.

Hermione let Bella play this game without her help, she went and sat by Emmett's Jeep. There was a migraine coming, she settled herself down on the bonnet and closed her eyes, letting the thunder roll and the lightening snap around her.

_She could see three absolutely stunning people walking, the scenery was blurred so she knew these three were vampires, Hermione froze inside her own head when she realised that the only female in the group was the one that...._

"STOP!" Esme was in front of Hermione the next second, she scooped her up and placed her down next to Bella the next second.

"They were leaving, then they heard us." Explained Alice. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and then Hermione's as he walked.

"Let's go." he said.

"It's too late." Carlisle said, pulling the three back, Bella seemed a little dazed but there was fright in there too.

"Get your hair down, both of you." Hermione pulled her hair band out of her hair and placed it around her wrist, Alice fiddled around with Hermione's hair as Hermione glared at Rosalie.

"Like that'll help I can smell her from across the field."

"Rose!" Hermione hissed so low that only the vampires could hear.

"I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have brought you both here, just stay behind me and you'll both be fine." Hermione ignored Edward and went the other side of Bella.

The three vampires walked out into the clearing as another clap of thunder and another stroke of lightening struck at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Chase**

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as she watched the two males; one was white and had blonde hair and wore jeans with a bottle green parka coat, the other was black with black dreadlocks, he wore what Hermione could only describe as period clothing, he had a coat that was a dark shade of beige and jeans and the woman was a stunner. She had flaming red hair and chalk white skin with a hint of freckles on her nose, she wore a sheep's skin shawl covering a bright green t-shirt and she wore a pair of jeans that were a darker shade than the other two.

There was only two things the three had in common, and that was the fact that they were bare footed and they all had blood red eyes.

The Cullens walked to meet them, Bella huddled closer to Hermione who met Edward's hand when she placed her arm around the girl's waist.

_They're nomadic, they drink human blood, keep your scent at bay and you should be safe._ He whispered in her head, Hermione tapped his hand once.

_I'm more worried about Bella, and what do you mean by 'should'? You've all trained me well._

_Yes but I have a feeling that it won't be enough, so I'm going to ask this of you once and once only. If she does give chase, push yourself to your limits and beyond _do not_ let her catch you._ Hermione tapped his hand again to tell him she understood.

The three stopped about five paces away from where the Cullens now stood. Hermione gazed into each head and recoiled out of two.

"I think this belongs to you." the black vampire greeted, holding up the baseball, he threw it at Carlisle who was, as per usual, calm and collective.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." he nodded in the direction of the other two vampires.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

"Hello." Laurent grinned at Hermione who merely stared.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have cause something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies we didn't realised the territory had been claimed."

Hermione could feel Edward tapping on Hermione's hand, his thoughts filled with worry for her and Bella; were they going to know if Bella was human, was Hermione herself going to do anything stupid? All these things kept going in a vicious circle in Edward's (and Hermione's) head.

"Yes well we maintain a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle explained. Laurent looked from Victoria to James as he answered.

"Really?" there was laughter in his voice. He was either taunting the Cullens or he didn't understand was it was that the Cullens had built for themselves.

"Well we won't be a problem anymore, we were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe." Victoria had a slight hiss to her voice that nearly made Hermione shiver.

"Excellent."

_Now buzz off!_ Edward's tapping stopped and Hermione could've sworn there was a hint of a smile on his face from her comment. Hermione kept her hopes up that they were actually going to leave. But things never go the way she wanted, otherwise there would be no point of living.

"So could you use three more player?" All eyes, including Bella's and Hermione's, turned to Carlisle, who just stared.

"Oh come on, just one game?" Carlisle gave in.

"Sure why not. A few of us were leaving anyway. You can take their place. We'll bat first." he threw the ball and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." she said slyly.

"Oh I think we can handle that." Jasper challenged getting everyone fired up.

They all turned to walk away, James, Bella and Edward last. Hermione had huddled herself under Alice's arm, her scent only blowing a little just to give her the human effect. Her blood ran cold when a gust of wind swept past her and Bella and straight into the path of the three newcomers.

James breathed in.

"You brought a couple of snacks?" Bella was shoved into Hermione and then behind Esme. The Cullen family stood in a defensive semi-circle around the two girls, Hermione pulled Bella behind her.

"Humans?"

"The girls are with us. I think it best if you leave." Carlisle hissed sending the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck on end. Laurent was the only one to understand the threat that they were under.

"I can see the game is over, we'll go now. James." he backed away slowly calling James and Victoria back with him.

"Get them out of here." Edward pulled Bella and Hermione over to Emmett's Jeep and shoved them both into it.

"Okay I've got it!" shouted Bella when he tried to buckle her in.

"What so now he's coming after us?"

"The woman, Victoria, she'll be coming after me, if she knows my scent she'll trace me back home. James will do the same thing with Bella."

"Not if I have my way." Edward growled as he got in the car. Hermione listened as Bella convinced Edward to take her home, he also agreed to let Hermione go home to pack a few things, he dropped her off and she ran into the house and straight up the stairs, so she didn't see the visitor until it was too late.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to the sound of her name with a scream, the voice turned out to be Ron.

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieked, if she didn't get out of the house Victoria would find her. She made a decision, a hard one, but it had to be done.

"I'm here to see you, but you seem to be a bit preoccupied with something. What's up."

"It's nothing I've just got to go away for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I've got.... oh never mind you'd never understand anyway. Excuse me." Hermione pushed past him and walked into the bathroom.

"Well I don't understand what I don't know so....."

"I CAN'T! Don't you understand that? I can't tell you, Ron. You won't listen to me if I tell you anyway so...."

"So what you're saying is, you're leaving because of me?" he shouted, Hermione knew what she had to do.

"Yes, but you are not the only reason. I just need to get away from here!"

"Fine if that's how you feel go ahead and leave." he slammed the bathroom door behind him and Hermione allowed herself two seconds to cry before pulling herself back to reality.

She grabbed her toothbrush and tooth paste, she was about to open the bathroom door, when a knock came on the front door. She froze at the top of the stairs to listen to Ron.

"Hello, can I help you miss....?"

"My name is Victoria. I met with the girl who lives here a few hours ago and was wondering if she's in?" Victoria's voice sounded so genuine but Hermione knew otherwise. She had to figure out a way to keep him safe.... that's it!

She tiptoed back into her bedroom, knowing Victoria would never be able to resist her blood.

"Stupid vampires!" she shouted throwing her fist at the mirror on the dressing table, grazing herself enough to get Victoria's attention. She heard sharp hiss and Ron's yell of "bloody hell!" before Hermione threw herself out of the window.

She flew into the trees, glancing back in time to see Victoria leave the house and come after her.

_Bella's going to Phoenix so that's where you'll find me. Don't worry I promise I'll explain I'm so sorry for what I've said, I love you so much._

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, they carried her deep into the Cullens hunting grounds, she was the prey running from the predatory vampires behind her. This was what both she and Alice had seen. She had a hunch it was a future decision at the time for Hermione herself to make.

She tripped and fell, she felt her ankle twist the wrong way, her head came into contact with a tree as she fell, she felt the blood seeping down her face....

She screamed when she felt something hit her in the ribs, braking at least two of them. But she had a good head start from Victoria, she had to keep the distance and lying there on the ground screaming wasn't going to help her one bit.

She heaved herself off the floor and ran further, ignoring the searing pain going through her ankle and her ribs. Her vision was swaying in more ways that one, but she kept to a familiar route to get to where she was going.....

_She could see a Ballet Studio, Bella was in it, and James, he was looking up at her from the floor, he grabbed Bella's arm and sank his teeth into her flesh....._

"NO!" She stopped focused of the outside of the Ballet Studio and vanished.

A sharp pain flew through her arm as she arrived at her destination, she screamed.

"What are you?!" Victoria snarled before taking off into the shadows. Hermione felt a prickle work it's way up her arm, she looked down at it and gaped.

She'd been bitten.

Hermione's blood ran cold.

_I don't want to be a vampire!_ She had to find Carlisle. She guessed that the vision of the Ballet Studio had been from Edward's point of view.

She stared wildly around her, looking for the Ballet Studio.

"Shit I'm in the wrong place!" she took off in the direction of town, her lungs now fit to burst. She could feel the pain in her arm spreading around her body like a wild fire, on and on she ran, all the while she ran, her mind was processing what was happening to her, or rather what should be happening to her.

She could remember Jasper telling her how a vampire was created and how long it took. How the venom spread like fire around the body for three days, going around every organ in the body and speeding it up until the heart can no longer take to pressure and finally everything comes to a stand still, yet the victim find themselves completely alive, yet they know that they should be dead.

Why wasn't Hermione's body playing by the rules? She should be writhing in pain, yet she was still on her feet running for dear life towards the Ballet Studio. Her muscles tightened for a moment and cramp set it, she gritted her teeth and picked up the pace, it was then she realised what was actually happening to her.

Her body was rejecting the venom, her immune system and the Time Vortex were trying to push it out of her body, that was why she wasn't writing in pain.

She could see the Ballet Studio, she was going to make it!

Suddenly her body froze, she fell to the floor with a scream. Now she was writing in pain.

She screamed until her throat was hoarse tears were flowing down her face, her eyes darkened. This was it, she was going to become.....

"Stay with us, Porcelain!" she felt something cold on her arm.

"She should have succumbed by now, this is extraordinary."

"Carlisle!" more than one voice hissed at him, as more pain shot straight up her arm. She screamed and tried to move but a strong pair of hands had her pinned.

"Easy, Porcelain, you'll be fine."

"Damn! There's too much!"

"Huh? Too much? How can there be too much? I'm surprised there's any blood in there at all!"

"Somehow her body it creating more blood so much so the venom is being hidden, like she's rejecting it."

"Here let me try." More pain, more screaming, more tears.

"Please stop make the pain go away please it burns!" she screamed.

"No, Carlisle's right, there is _way_ too much in there."

"Let me try." The pain was becoming easier, she felt like she was floating, she felt like....

"Don't you dare, you are strong, you can beat this. Come on, Porcelain, you're stronger than this, don't let it beat you!" the fourth person said before more pain.

"Please no, stop! It burns, please stop!"

"It will stop, Porcelain, just hold on a little longer, here someone else take her I'll go next."

Hermione must have lost consciousness for the sixth round of pain and screams because someone was shouting for her to hold on, she clung to the sound of the voice as the seventh wave of pain hit her.

"Whoa easy there Alice, you'll take her whole arm off!"

Hermione heard this as she blacked out completely.

*

"So that was why she argued with me, why she called me stupid? To throw off the woman I let into the house? Oh god, she was right then, I am stupid!"

"No you're not, you weren't to know, she didn't tell you to keep you safe. I'm sorry for the condition she's in."

"It's not your fault. Besides I've seen her look worse."

Hermione kept hearing voices until she stirred and opened her eyes. She could see a few shapes around her. To her left she could see....

"Bella!" she gasped trying to sit up, only to be held down again by Carlisle.

"Easy, Porcelain, she's fine, just sleeping. Take it steady." Hermione stared into Carlisle's golden eyes and frowned.

"What happened to me, Carlisle? I was screaming one minute and then the next minute there were people around me, and so much pain..."

"Ah, yes, that was us. You see when you screamed the first time, no one heard you, until Alice saw the decision you'd made to accept your fate. A fate that none of us would allow, the pain you felt was each of us extracting the venom from your blood, unfortunately there is still some in you blood stream, but with your body creating more blood faster than we could extract the venom, I'm afraid we couldn't locate it without killing you completely." Hermione struggled to grasp this.

"So what you're saying is that, Victoria bit me, but you managed to suck the venom out, but not all of it?"

"Yes that about sums it up quite nicely."

"What about Bella?"

"Edward did the same with her, and she's making wonderful progress. Anyway, I think there's a young man in the waiting room, who wants the see you, we'll leave you to talk with him." Carlisle kissed Hermione's forehead, as did Edward, so gently that Hermione thought they hadn't touched her.

She gazed at Bella, diagnosing the girls injuries. From where she was lay she could see a broken leg and a lot of bruises, but that was all she could see from where she was lay.

Almost as if she knew she was being watched, Bella's eyes opened and she turned to face Hermione.

"Oh you are a sight for sore eyes!" she croaked. Hermione smiled.

"How are you feeling? Edward said you had to have all seven of them drain you."

"I'm fine, a bit stiff and sore all over, I've got the headache from hell, and my arm feels ready to drop, but other than that I'm fine. What about you?" Bella was smiling.

"Pretty much the same, just that I have a broken leg to boot!" the two girls smiled at each other, before Edward came back in with Ron behind him.

"Oh thank god!" he breathed rushing over to Hermione's bedside.

"Hey." she smiled weakly.

"I thought I'd lost you! And the next time you have a vampire on your tail, don't keep it a secret from me, I could've helped!"

"I'll try to remember that. I'm really sorry about what I said to you, it was wrong of me...."

"No, no I should've guessed something like that was going down, but when that woman flew up the stairs when you shouted at the mirror... why did you do that anyway?"

"To get her away from you, you twit! You were in danger with her stood there and it was me she was after." she paused to lay back down on her pillow. "You're in uniform."

"What? Oh yeah, after the argument I ignored what you'd said in my head, but I came back to Phoenix to do what you normally do, you know, bury myself in my work. But then Jasper turned up and when I refused to go with him, because I was really pissed off with you, he hissed and literally chased me out of UNIT."

"Ha!" Hermione and Ron turned to face Edward, who was grinning like an idiot.

"It wasn't funny, your brother frightened the living hell out of me!"

"Your face was a picture though. Besides, Jasper told Alice that one way or another, he'd get you to Hermione, even if he had to knock you out. Fortunately for you he didn't have to do that."

"I take it Alice saw that he wasn't going to co-operate?" Edward nodded, Hermione smiled and that smile turned into a grin, which turned into a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha....ow! Oh don't make me laugh!" Edward grinned.

"Well your sense of humour is still there." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean 'still there'?"

"Well because we were unable to extract all the venom from your blood stream, we don't know how much of you is a vampire. So you'll have to watch yourself for a while, keep your anger to the bare minimum, if you can. If not, come and find one of us and we'll help you out."

"So basically I'm a new born vampire?"

"Yes and no. Yes in the sense you're half a vampire, no in the sense you still have a heartbeat So you're half a new born. In a sense half a vampire."

"Oh joy!" she said sarcastically, Ron laughed, then something beeped.

"Oops sorry. Weasley." Ron answered his earpiece. Hermione listened to what was being said.

"Understood, sir." he turned back to Hermione.

"I've got to babe. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you have to go?"

"Well it would appear that one of our boys has been killed by some nut case."

"Who?"

"Oh some woman. Anyway.... whoa!"

"Don't go!" Alice had come racing into the room to rest of the Cullen family behind her.

"Alice I've got to...."

"Ignore the orders, tell them Hermione needed a lift home and we weren't there. Alice is right. It's Victoria that has attacked that man. She'll kill you if you go back." Jasper argued.

"Yeah and I'll kill her if she so much as touches him!" Hermione made to get up, but one look at Carlisle made her lie back down.

"Just stay here, she'll leave soon enough."

"And if I get called back?"

"Ignore it."

"I can't..."

"I'm not supposed to ignore Jack but I do."

"There's a difference between UNIT and Torchwood, Hermione."

"Yeah but not in authority, I still have to obey every command Jack sends my way, but if I don't like it I won't do it. Ron, please, I'm not in here just for my health, I'm in here in the first place because I was protecting you." Ron looked at Hermione and sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay, if only for the fact that you've all asked and I can't be asked with more arguing." He sat down, defeated and tired.

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah I am but I'll live. Tell you what, I'll go home and get some clothes and come and stay here until you come out.... oh." Emmett held up a small suitcase.

"We guessed that once you were here, you would want to stay. So I packed a few things for you."

"Thanks." He opened it up and picked out a couple of items and walked to the door.

"Don't go anywhere." He grinned at Hermione who pulled a face at him.

There was silence for a few minutes before a woman in her mid to late thirties came through the door.

"Oh, you awake." the woman looked from Bella to Hermione, the question in her eyes was clear.

"Mom, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my mom, Reneé Dwyer." Hermione smiled weakly.

"It's nice to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances!" she giggled, but that giggle soon turned into a cough.

"Ooh, steady there. You'll do yourself an injury." She laughed. Hermione lay back on her pillow and sipped at the drink that Alice handed her.

Ron came back in a few seconds after Reneé had left and the Cullens left for a hunt leaving then alone. Not that they said much, Hermione had been given a anaesthetic to help her sleep.

Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital three days before Bella, so decided to stay with Ron at UNIT HQ where she knew she could take refuge if in any need.

But of course, not everyone was happy about it.

"I will not have her in my facility, Weasley!" the General Halkurk had shouted at him, Hermione took a stand to show him her authority.

"Well, I don't really want to be here, General, but you see I'm stuck here for at least the next three days, I am protecting a young woman here in the local hospital, once she's out, I'll leave."

"You have no authority here, Granger...."

"Oh don't I? Well if you'll excuse me, I'll just call my Captain and get him to tell you that I _do_ have the authority to stay here." and with that she called Jack.

Once she had told him the story he told the General that she did indeed need to stay, reluctantly he agreed.

"You can stay, but you do not have authority over my men."

"Well then its a good job Ron _isn't_ one of your men then, isn't it?" she swung around and walked to where she was staying.

"That was cool...wow."

"What?" Hermione had turned to face Ron after she'd entered the room. He had frozen to the spot.

"Well, when that Victoria woman had been stood at the door.... I'd thought they were contact lenses...."

"What _are_ you babbling about, Ron?"

"Well, it's your eyes. They're bright red." Hermione felt her blood go cold.

Hermione walked with Ron to the canteen, some three days later, her eyes now back to her normal hazel. She had phoned Carlisle after Ron had left her alone with her thoughts, he had reminded her that she had vampire venom in her blood stream. That meant that her temperament was going to be relevant to that of a new born vampire's, but unlike a new born vampire it will never subside. So she had to vent her frustration out in a better way.

"I'm really glad Bella's going to be out of there tonight, Edward's coming to pick us both up."

"Oh thanks, so you didn't enjoy it here?" Ron joked, Hermione swatted him around the back of his head.

"Of course I did! I just wish everyone would stop staring at me!"

"It's because of the argument you had with the General, they'll get over it. Oh by the way, they filled me in with that Victoria woman." he said as they walked out of the canteen and over to Hermione's bunker.

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"They say she just took the guy's neck and sank her teeth into him, drained him dry and took off. I just said that it must have been a cannibal with a taste for blood rather than flesh."

"And do they believe you?"

"Well you're stood here aren't you? You're all the proof I need to support my theory. The General won't say anything against you now, though. Shame, I would've liked to see you telling him off, you know, Torchwood style!" he made a martial arts swing with his arms, Hermione giggled. As she sat down outside the bunker at a park bench type of seat.

"Nah, that's not my way of doing things." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, because you are a good girl, aren't you?" he teased moving in closer to her, she grinned.

"Oh yeah too right I am." she said, before catching his lips with hers and kissing him full on long and hard.

"_Weasley_!"

"Shit!" Ron jumped off his seat and looked around, the General was stood by the door of the canteen barrack.

He stormed over to where Hermione and Ron were sat, Ron stood up and moved to stand beside Hermione so the General wouldn't be.

"Yes, sir? Is something wrong?"

"I am tolerating your _girlfriend_ being here, but I will not allow such behaviour in front of my men!" Ron went red.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't because as of now, your _girlfriend_ is being escorted off of these premises. She is nothing more than a civilian here, and will not allow such disgusting behaviour!" He turned to face Hermione, Ron was behind him now by about a foot, but his eyes were daring the General to attack Hermione, Goddess she loved him!

"You are a distraction to my men and nothing more than a civilian. You are a strange person and, even though we are meant to deal with the strange critters that come here, I will not have a murderous bad tempered little girl in my base!"

Hermione's hackle's rose, she placed her tray onto the bench next to Ron's and stood up.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that! I have far more authority than you _ever_ will, I will leave, tonight, not before, because believe me, _General_, I don't want to be here anymore that you want me here!"

"Do not raise your voice to me girl!"

He raised his hand and brought it down.

"Hermione!" She stood up, her eyes had a red haze around the edges, all she saw was the General, he had hit her and now he was going to pay

She curled her lip and snarled before lunging at him

"Whoa! Easy there, Porcelain!" someone had wrapped their arms around her waist someone else had the General up against the wall by his throat, the third person was the Doctor.

"Good job I was in Forks, otherwise no one would have got to you in time." he walked over to the General and got so close that they were almost nose to nose.

"I don't think that's the proper way to treat a lady, do you?"

Hermione came to the conclusion that it was either Emmett or Edward who had her by the waist, because Jasper was being spoken to by Carlisle.

"Porcelain needs your help, Jasper." he turned to face her, she must have looked a mess because she suddenly felt calmer, but drained.

"There now, that's better. Red eyes _so_ do not suit you Bright-Eyes." the arms released her and she stumbled into the Doctor's arms where she then cried.

"Alright, come one now, it's okay. You have an excuse." Hermione snorted through her tears.

"You do! Come on, Hermione, I'm sure anyone in your position would be the same."

"No anyone in my position would be dead, Doctor." she heard a sharp hiss.

"Emmett, Jasper, let him go." Carlisle's voice was close to Hermione, she stiffened.

"Easy, Porcelain, we're not going to hurt you, look at me," she turned to face him, "we're friends remember? You, me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella. We were just going to collect her when Alice phoned to tell us that you were going to attack someone. Jasper and the Doctor were already here. Now apart from Edward and I, we're going to take you and Ron home, Alice is waiting for you and Esme's promised to make you a steaming hot cup of tea."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"Come on then, Ron, grab your stuff."

"But the General..."

"Wouldn't dare, Ron, not with us around. Now go on."

Hermione must have fallen asleep in the TARDIS because when she woke up, it was to see Alice sat by her side.

"Bella's at home, I'm going over in a few minutes, you can come with me. And you're eyes are fine, it only happens when you get angry or upset." Hermione grinned as she sat up. Alice wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"I'll give you a moment."

As soon as Alice was out of the room, Hermione leapt out of bed and got dressed before racing through the maze of corridors to the nearest bathroom, where she stared at herself in the mirror.

Alice hadn't lied, her eyes were okay, now she had a better excuse than her magic to try and keep her temper in check.

"Knock, knock." Hermione stared at the reflection of the figure stood in the doorway, she grinned.

"Hey. Am I alright to go with Alice to see Bella?" the Doctor smiled.

"Since when do I say no to you? Of course you can." Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him tight.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Hermione looked up in anticipation.

"Do you still want to travel with me?"

"Of course I do! What sort of a question is that?!"

"I was just wondering, because you seem pretty comfortable here and at Torchwood, I was just curious as to whether or not your enthusiasm for time and space travel was still in there somewhere." Hermione back away from the Doctor, not quite seeing him.

"Do you mean you don't want me anymore?" the Doctor stepped back as she'd just slapped him.

"No! No I didn't mean that! Of course I still want you with me! You're the only reason I haven't left. I just thought you'd got comfortable with life on Earth and didn't want to travel anymore."

"I'll get bored eventually." she grinned at him and he grinned at her, holding out his hand for her to take, he led the way out of the TARDIS just as Alice was getting in the car.

"Wait up, Pixie! I'm coming too!"

Alice smiled as Hermione climbed into the car.

They were half way to Bella's when Alice asked her something that threw her off.

"Are you and Ron going to the Prom?"

"What? I didn't know we'd been invited." Alice laughed.

"Well the two of you are part of society now. So are you?" Hermione thought for a minute.

"I'll see if the Doctor's got anything dazzling for us to wear." Hermione grinned at Alice as she squealed with delight.

"Yay! That means Jasper will go!" she caught Hermione's questioning look.

"Oh, he didn't want to go because of all the humans and the temptation, so I made him a deal, he can control his thirst really well when you are around, so I said that if I could convince you to go then he would have to take me." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Alice you are so cruel to him. I'm surprised he said no in the first place."

"Oh well you know Jasper. He is really looking forward to going, but because of his thirst problem, he holds back on things he wants to do."

The visit was eventful, Bella perked up when she saw Hermione and the three girls all talked about things that Bella had to catch up on, and that Alice and Hermione had yet to experience.

By the time Hermione and Alice got back, there was a plate of lasagne on the table with a cup of steaming hot tea.

The Doctor was already tucking into his when Alice swooped through with Hermione in her arms.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hiya. Thanks Esme!" Hermione called.

"She says, your welcome." Alice pecked them both on the cheeks and danced out into the main room. She heard a squeal as Jasper scooped up Alice in joy.

Hermione finished her dinner and drained her tea, before following the Doctor out to the rest of the family. Jasper swept her up into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Hey, we all know you could do it on your own and that it was just an excuse to get me to go!" they all laughed.

Three hours later, Hermione had picked out hers and Ron's outfits for the Prom, said her goodnights and turned in early, the TARDIS playing the Music of the Spheres in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prom**

The day of the prom came up fast on Hermione, giving her hardly any time to work on her anger problems.

"You'll be fine; just don't take everything people say to heart." Ron assured as he opened the car door for her.

Ron was wearing the sharp tuxedo that she picked out for him, making him look like a ginger James Bond.

Hermione herself was wearing an ankle length emerald green silk dress with silver stilettos, Alice had promised her a gift for when they met up and Hermione had a bag full of gifts for all of them, Bella included.

The drive there was quiet; Ron was leaving Hermione to gain control of her anger before they arrived. When they did, Hermione became nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"The last time I went to a ball, I killed 45 people shortly afterwards."

"Oh now you're just being stupid. Come on."

He ran round the other side of the car and opened her door, held out his hand and pulled her out of the car, several people gasped, Hermione knew they were looking at her and several others that were stood behind her.

"Porcelain!" Hermione turned to the sound of her nickname. Her jaw dropped.

Alice was wearing a midnight blue thigh length cocktail dress with her usual crest choker and an assortment of bracelets. Rosalie was wearing an ankle length baby blue silk dress, both with heels on (Alice's were black, Rosalie's were silver), both looked too gorgeous to compare.

And that was just Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper both looked too handsome for words, both in tuxedos, only Emmett's was white to go with Rosalie's dress.

Ron took Hermione's arm and led her over.

"Oh my god! You all look gorgeous!"

"Oh and you don't? I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't need these two to dress you!" Hermione swatted Emmett on the shoulder, her nerves vanished.

"Come on then, we'll go and get Bella and Edward into a group photo!" Alice sang, Hermione saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

When they found Bella and Edward they all had several group photos as well as the photos of each individual couple.

"I'll get them to you some time during the night, free of charge as there's so many!" Hermione allowed herself to be swept away into the room, there the music filled her and she smiled.

"Shall we?" Ron swept her onto the dance floor and surprised her by dancing very gracefully in between all the other first-dance dancers.

"I went home and took a few lessons from everyone. Hope you don't mind." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No," she sighed and leant up against him, the music finished a few minutes later, Hermione felt something tap Ron on the shoulder, looking up she saw Jasper.

"Alice would like a dance, Ron. Apparently you've had a lot on your mind that she would like to talk to you about."

"Yes you can cut in, Jasper." The two men laughed, Hermione watched Ron walk over to Alice, who took his hand and swept off to the dance floor. Jasper took her hand and her waist, holding her as if she were made of glass.

"He's a lucky man, to have won your heart the way he has. I envy him. And Alice envies you."

"Why? She's got everything and more."

"Yes, but Alice doesn't have very many friends who has something she wants."

"And what's that?"

"You have a beating heart. And you love so much more than the likes of myself and my family do. We all envy you, both of you." The song came to an end with Hermione looking at Jasper in a new light; she never thought that the Cullens would envy her for something that she didn't appreciate. She hated her life.

"That might be because you have an eternity to live just like we do." Edward's voice drifted in her ear. She looked round as Jasper walked off back to Alice.

"Maybe." Ron came up behind her and asked her to follow him. She walked behind him out into the decking area where Bella was sat. Her brow furrowed when she saw the other two, looking through her eyes, Hermione could see Edward with his finger on his lips. He glided past the couple and stood by Bella's shoulder.

"Hermione I need to ask you something, something that isn't going to be easy to ask."

"What?" they stopped on the decking Edward and Bella started to walk back to the hall.

Ron pulled out a velvet box and got down onto one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione heard Bella gasp, looking over to top of Ron's head she could see Bella's eye were bugging out, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were stood by the door.

Then realisation hit her.

"Say that again?" Ron laughed.

"Will you marry me?" okay so she wasn't hearing things. A wide grin spread over her face and she blushed.

"Yes, yes I will." tears finally swept down her face as Ron slipped the solid gold, diamond and ruby encrusted, ring on to her wedding finger. He hugged her before kissing her and swooping her off her feet.

Suddenly she was surrounded by the family she had grown to love.

"I'll kill you one of these days, Alice!" she joked giving Alice a big hug. Then something else occurred to her.

"You went home for dancing lessons?" Ron shrugged.

"And to get the ring made for you."

"What?! That's hand made?! Where the hell did you get the money from?"

"Nowhere, you see where Hermione comes from, she's royalty, the highest ranking royalty there is. So they made it willingly for me. The gold is from Rohan and Gondor, the rubies and diamonds were from Gimli, the pattern of the band originates from the Shire, and the actual crafting of the ring came from the elves." Hermione's vision blurred with tears as her knees gave out on her, fortunately Emmett was there to catch her.

"Whoa, easy there, lets sit you down."

"I'm getting married." she whispered. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, someone tell me I'm still in hospital in Phoenix."

"Sorry, Porcelain, you're not dreaming and you're getting married, with no glitches. So who else are you inviting?" Alice sat down next to her, her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.

And so the wedding plans began from there. Hermione listened intently as Alice and Rosalie talked dresses. She was getting married, her life was finally coming together, after five years of hectic living, she was finally going to settle down.


End file.
